


В сердце леса

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, с какими опасностями столкнёшься в лесу и кого встретишь. Особенно если лес волшебный.





	1. Chapter 1

Люди говорили, что в леса на северо-востоке Эрабелии лучше не заходить слишком глубоко. Иначе можно не заметить границу между человеческими землями и теми, откуда не возвращаются. Владениями духов, фей, драконов, оборотней и многих, многих других. Одни называли те места Волшебным Лесом, другие — Древним, а некоторые и вовсе Смертным. Но именно здесь, у порога чуждого и пугающего мира, если повезёт, можно было добыть шкуру мантикоры. Знак отваги и доблести, достойный короля.

Или наследного принца.

Жан-Жак перебрал стрелы в колчане, лаская пальцами оперение, на мгновение тронул узорчатую рукоять меча и улыбнулся. Когда-то его отец взошёл на престол в плаще из шкуры мантикоры, которую добыл собственноручно. Жан-Жак не загадывал, будет ли тот носить корону до самой смерти или же отречётся в старости, как сделал дед, пожелавший провести закатную пору жизни без суеты и забот… Но добыть к тому дню, казавшемуся пока бесконечно далёким, мантикорью шкуру очень хотелось.

Традиционная весенняя охота уже почти началась. Слуги проверяли подпруги у лошадей, пытались утихомирить громко лающих, взбудораженных собак, кто-то уже подсаживал на лошадь неловкую даму в нарядном платье. Жан-Жак усмехнулся. Для большинства дам королевская охота была всего лишь ещё одним светским мероприятием. Поводом покрасоваться искусно расшитым платьем, сидя боком на чинно шагающей лошади, а после с удобством разместиться где-нибудь на полянке на складных резных стульях и со вкусом обсудить свежие придворные сплетни под вино и лёгкие закуски.

То ли дело его невеста! Изабелла происходила из рода Янг, одного из трёх в королевстве, девушки которых становились охотницами на единорогов. С давних времён люди знали, что песня прекрасной девственницы заставляет дивного зверя терять разум и покоряться её воле. Но там, где из-за каждого дерева могла грозить опасность, только лишь девственности и красивого голоса не хватало.

Когда-то люди могли беспрепятственно ходить в Древний Лес, но однажды поссорились с его обитателями — и те закрыли дорогу. Никто уже не помнил, чьей вины в той ссоре было больше, да только люди в Древнем Лесу с тех пор пропадали бесследно. И лишь немногие могли вернуться обратно, но то, как им это удавалось, держали в секрете.

— Мой дорогой жених, — Изабелла подъехала к Жан-Жаку на любимом белом жеребце, красивая, как статуэтка, в своём чёрном костюме для верховой езды. — Кажется, вы с нетерпением ждали этого дня, а сейчас вовсе не торопитесь в седло…

— Оставь этот церемониал, — поморщился Жан-Жак. — Мы не на балу или приёме, и отец с матерью не следят, чтобы каждый вздох совершался в соответствии с приличиями.

— Как пожелаешь, — Изз мягко засмеялась, чуть приоткрыв ярко-красный от помады рот. Жан-Жак, глядя на её губы, в очередной раз представил, как Изз касается ими тонкого бокала, в котором вместо вина — свежая кровь. Хищница. Она и ножи метать за год, пробежавший со дня помолвки, не разучилась, и из лука стрелять. А сегодня собиралась на волка вместе с его младшими братьями.

Один из них, Клод, как раз прогарцевал мимо, заставил коня развернуться, поднявшись на дыбы, и подъехав вплотную, остановился. Впрочем, его норовистый конь спокойно не стоял — топтался на месте, перебирал тонкими ногами, дёргал ушами. Клод ласково похлопал его по шее и засмеялся.

— Джей, а Джей, — с хитрым видом начал он. — Никто не знает, явится ли сегодня на наши земли хоть одна мантикора и, если да, то где именно. Что ты будешь делать, если нынче повезёт мне, а не тебе?

— Верить, что на следующей охоте удача улыбнется мне, — мягко ответил тот. Признаться, он желал бы, чтобы брату с мантикорой встретиться не довелось: Клод был младше всего на год, а до сих пор вёл себя как мальчишка, слишком дерзко и безрассудно. Он по глупости мог ненароком оставить в когтях мантикоры собственную жизнь.

Жан-Жаку подвели коня, он легко запрыгнул в седло — и тут затрубили рога. Вокруг загомонили, засуетились, выстраиваясь заведённым порядком: впереди всех король с сыновьями и гвардейцами, чуть левее — королева с дочерьми, дамами и охраной, правее и позади — прочие придворные. Жан-Жак принял из рук слуги копьё, спешно пристроился следом за отцом и подмигнул маленькой Иветт. Она сердито хмурилась, усердно пихая пятками своего толстобокого пони в тщетных попытках заставить его оторваться от особо вкусного куста.

Детей, разумеется, не брали гоняться за дичью. Поэтому две самые младшие принцессы вместе с отпрысками придворных, разряженные в маскарадные костюмы, с нетерпением ждали, когда смогут поиграть на пикнике под присмотром нянюшек и гувернанток. Жан-Жак ещё раз взглянул на Иветт, всеобщую любимицу и баловницу, вспомнил, что обещал ей букет самых прекрасных цветов из сердца леса, и с улыбкой пришпорил коня.

Лес шелестел, шуршал, пел голосами птиц, чуть слышно шипел и посвистывал. Сперва всего этого было не разобрать за людским гомоном и пёсьим лаем, но когда охотники разделились, а Жан-Жак вместе с трёмя гвардейцами углубился в чащу, он смог чётче различить звуки леса. Солнечные лучи легко проникали между молоденькими, ещё совсем крошечными зелёными листочками — и оттого всё вокруг казалось светлым, мирным и безопасным. Но Жан-Жак охотился не впервые и успел убедиться в ошибочности подобных мыслей.

Первые пару часов охота больше напоминала прогулку по дворцовому парку: солнце ласково пригревало, лёгкий ветерок освежал, а лошади шли неспешным шагом. Называть местный лес непролазной чащобой было бы преувеличением, но и носиться по нему галопом тоже не стоило. Поначалу то справа, то слева слышались голоса других охотников, но через какое-то время они отдалились и стихли. Жан-Жак ехал по наитию, направляя свою маленькую группу всё дальше вглубь леса. Гвардейцы тихонько переговаривались позади о чём-то своём, но Жан-Жак не прислушивался, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Это и стало ошибкой.

Наверное, будь он внимательнее, смог бы заметить, как притихли птицы. И, если бы совсем постарался, увидел бы на дереве или пёстрый бок, или уши с пушистыми кисточками, или золотистые глаза… Но отвлёкся, замечтался — и когда рысь прыгнула на круп его коня, только глухо вскрикнул, выхватывая меч.

Испуганный конь заржал, вставая на дыбы, и рванулся вперёд. Жан-Жак взмахнул мечом почти вслепую, но проклятая рысь, кажется, свалилась сама. А ему оставалось лишь прильнуть к конской шее, кое-как вернув меч в ножны, и надеяться не полететь наземь.

От ветра свистело в ушах, глаза слезились, лес вокруг слился в сплошное пятно. Жан-Жак всеми силами старался удержаться на обезумевшей лошади, мельком подумав, была ли та рысь слишком голодной, чересчур смелой или же в её звериной черепушке вовсе не помещались никакие мозги.

Из-под копыт мириадами брызг взметнулся ручей, конь снова заржал, споткнулся — Жан-Жак выронил копьё и лишь чудом не полетел следом. Выругавшись совсем неподобающим принцу образом, он крепче вцепился в луку седла. Только оружие по пути разбрасывать не хватало!

Безумная скачка длилась и длилась, Жан-Жак пригибался, стараясь уберечь лицо от хлеставших веток и, когда конь вдруг прыгнул, даже сгруппироваться не успел. А мигом позже его вышибло из седла, точно пинком. От удара о землю потемнело в глазах, тело отозвалось болью, а в следующее мгновение Жан-Жак смутно расслышал сквозь шум в ушах удаляющийся конский топот. Вот чёрт!

Когда перед глазами перестали мелькать тёмные мушки, Жан-Жак осторожно пошевелил сперва одной рукой, потом второй, ногами… Все конечности слушались и были вроде бы целы. И спина, кажется, тоже. Зато левый бок сильно болел. Жан-Жак даже подумал, что мог сломать пару рёбер… Однако валяться на травке и ждать, пока болеть перестанет, право, не стоило. Кроме одной наглой рыси, в лесу запросто могли найтись и волки, и медведь, и росомаха, не говоря уже о той самой мантикоре, шкуру которой Жан-Жак хотел заполучить.

С трудом поднявшись, он огляделся и понял, что не знает, куда идти. Грохнувшись с коня, Жан-Жак прокатился кубарем, и в тот момент чувство верха и низа смешались напрочь. Как и чувство направления.

— Э-эй!!! Кто-нибудь!!!

Крик остался без ответа. Жан-Жак надеялся, что кто-то откликнется, и он тогда хотя бы поймёт, в какую сторону идти… Но то ли высшие силы считали, что так будет слишком просто, то ли пакостные местные духи хотели позабавиться над оказавшимся в их владениях одиноким человечком. Немного ушибленным и без копья. Спасибо, хоть меч в ручье не утопил и лук со стрелами чудом не поломал.

Голова окончательно перестала кружиться и гудеть, Жан-Жак огляделся снова и со второго раза заметил обломанные ветки кустов. Значит, он прискакал оттуда. И по солнцу направление вроде бы совпадало. Возвращаться без добычи и даже без коня будет позорно, но и оставаться в лесу одному уж точно не стоило.

Казалось, от ручья, в котором осталось копьё, до кустов, где он грохнулся наземь, было всего ничего, но Жан-Жак шёл и шёл, а никакого ручья не видел. Вдобавок он, похоже, умудрился потерять след собственного коня. Надо сказать, Жан-Жак не особенно любил охоту и, пусть его с подобающим тщанием учили тому, как бить зверя и искать дорогу в лесу, всех тонкостей он не помнил. И никогда прежде не оказывался в лесу один. А ведь наставники предупреждали, что не стоит быть самонадеянным и думать, будто уж с ним-то в жизни не случится подобного… Впрочем, чёртова рысь, так напугавшая его коня, к самонадеянности никакого отношения не имела.

«Что ж, — подумал Жан-Жак, — если не выберусь, в летописях потом будет сказано, что наследный принц погиб на охоте. Без уточнений, что он умудрился лишиться коня, заблудился в лесу да так и сгинул».

К ручью он всё-таки вышел, но то ли не там, то ли вовсе не к тому. Во всяком случае, своё потерянное копьё не нашёл. Наклонившись над водой, Жан-Жак умылся и даже успел выпить пару глотков, как на другой стороне ручья затрещали кусты. Он поднял голову и увидел, как на берег вальяжно вышла мантикора.

В книгах мантикор описывали как тварей с человеческим лицом, львиным телом и скорпионьим жалом вместо хвоста. Жан-Жаку мантикорья морда показалась лишь отдалённо похожей на лицо, да и то уродливое. Медленно-медленно он снял со спины лук и потянулся за стрелой. Мантикора лакала воду и по сторонам будто вовсе не смотрела. Если получится попасть ей в глаз… Это заблудиться Жан-Жак, увы, мог, а вот стрелял он метко.

Мантикора подняла голову за мгновение до выстрела — и тут же прыгнула вперёд. Выстрелить Жан-Жак успел, но уже не видел, куда попал, лишь чудом успев откатиться в сторону. От грозного рыка с деревьев вокруг снялись птицы, закружившись высоко в синеве. Жан-Жак, право, хотел бы сейчас оказаться рядом с ними, ведь шансов выйти живым из схватки один на один с мантикорой было исчезающе мало. Но всё, что ему оставалось — выхватить меч и драться до последнего.

«Хвост бы гадине отрубить! Говорят, они от этого слабеют…»

Мантикора прыгнула снова — и на этот раз увернуться не вышло. Под тяжеленной лапой твари, придавившей его к земле, рёбра немилосердно заболели и, кажется, даже затрещали. Тварь зарычала в лицо, и Жан-Жаку отчего-то стало смешно при виде её зубов — немногим больше человеческих, казавшихся слишком мелкими и слабыми для такой огромной туши. Ну да, говорили же, что их основное оружие — лапы и ядовитый хвост…

Пальцы отчаянно сжимались на рукояти меча, но рука отчего-то не слушалась, а бок вдруг обожгло такой болью, словно под кожей растекался расплавленный металл. Жан-Жак закричал — не столько от боли, сколько от мысли, что это конец. Яд мантикоры действует быстро.

«И всё? Вот так, на двадцатом году — и ни короны, ни свадьбы?..»

Совсем рядом вдруг раздалось яростное ржание, а миг спустя мантикору сдёрнули с Жан-Жака, как котёнка за шкирку. Изумлённо распахнув глаза, Жан-Жак уставился на белого единорога с золотой гривой, который поднял мантикору на рог — и тут же сбросил, ударил копытами, рогом, и снова, и снова. Когтистая лапа взметнулась, задев единорога по лопатке, тот вновь заржал и ударил ещё яростнее, чем прежде, раз, другой… На третий раз окровавленный рог вонзился мантикоре в глаз, она дёрнулась, но почти сразу затихла.

Болел уже не только бок, но, кажется, и всё тело. Жан-Жак попытался подняться, хотя его мутило и перед глазами плыло, но смог лишь встать на четвереньки и почти сразу упал. Он смутно видел, как единорог медленно подошёл ближе и лёг рядом, едва не задев золотым копытом. Указал мордой на свою рану и очень красноречиво облизнулся, пристально глядя Жан-Жаку в глаза. Тот из последних сил приподнялся на локте и послушно припал губами к ране. Ярко-красная, со странным серебристым отблеском кровь и вкус имела какой-то не такой. Со свойственным крови металлическим привкусом, но будто бы сладковатый.

Наставник по теории магии когда-то рассказывал, что кровь любого живого существа имеет свою силу, у которой, как у монеты, две стороны. Взятая против воли — тьма, отданная добром…

Додумать мысль до конца не вышло: сознание совсем помутилось, и Жан-Жак отключился.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *  
В воздухе тонко пахло чем-то цветочным и откуда-то тянуло влажной свежестью, хотя было тепло. Значит, поблизости вода. Тот самый ручей, возле которого была схватка с мантикорой?

Открыв глаза, Жан-Жак сперва увидел рыжее солнце над пологими холмами вдалеке, а уже потом — озеро и лес за ним. По травинке перед самым носом проползла божья коровка, расправила пятнистые крылышки и улетела. Жан-Жак проводил её взглядом, глубоко вздохнул и вдруг осознал, что у него ничего не болит. Он медленно сел, осматриваясь, и тут из-за спины раздался голос:

— О, очнулся наконец! А я уж думал, ты всё-таки решил сдохнуть.

Жан-Жак обернулся — и подавился вопросом, уставившись на абсолютно, возмутительно голого парня. А тот стоял, даже не думая прикрыться, и разглядывал его с откровенным любопытством. 

— Ты… почему не одет? — голос получился немного хриплым. Вкупе с горящими щеками впечатление, наверное, было не очень. Жан-Жак прокашлялся и спросил: — Ты вообще кто?

— Смотрите-ка, — хмыкнул парень, — не признал. А я его сперва от мантикоры защищал, потом лечил и на себе пёр… Всю спину мне отлежал, между прочим! А с виду вроде не толстый.

— Так ты… — Жан-Жак не договорил, разглядев на лбу парня маленький рожок там, где начинались волосы. Чуть больше последней фаланги мизинца, но явно острый.

— Скажешь, не знал, что мы перекидываться умеем? Ну да, спас я тебя. Пожалел, — единорог сел на землю рядом с Жан-Жаком. — Да и мантикор не люблю: тупые они, злые и жрут что ни попадя. То ли дело лунные коты! Себе на уме, правда, но с ними хоть поговорить можно. Если, конечно, хочешь напрочь вывихнуть мозги, пытаясь понять их рассуждения.

— Не хочу, — покачал головой Жан-Жак, стараясь не слишком пристально пялиться на своего спасителя. А ниже пояса вообще не смотреть. Но вопреки этому желанию всё же заметил, что тот строен и не особенно высок, а его золотистые волосы такие длинные и густые, что любая девушка позавидует. — Как тебя зовут?

— Юра.

— Джей, — назвать детское прозвище, давным-давно придуманное Клодом, показалось уместнее, чем полное имя со всеми титулами. Вспомнив о брате, Жан-Жак вздохнул и подумал, что тот вместе с прочей роднёй сейчас наверняка беспокоится о нём. — Юра, я безмерно благодарен тебе за своё спасение и буду благодарен ещё больше, если ты покажешь мне дорогу обратно. Когда я вернусь к своей семье, то смогу выразить свою благодарность не на словах, а на деле.

— Шустрый какой! — фыркнул тот. — Думаешь, у тебя получится вот так запросто выйти из Древнего Леса?

— Что?! — конечно, Жан-Жак с самого начала догадался, где находится, но очень, очень хотел ошибаться.

— А ты думал. Или, — Юра вдруг зло скривился, — мне надо было притащить тебя к твоим соплеменникам, чтобы они живо разделали меня на рог, кровь, волосы и… какие там ещё части единорога ценятся у ваших магов? Нет, ты выберешься, конечно, но если пойдёшь прямо сейчас, то попадёшь… Тут как повезёт, — он пожал плечами. — Может, за пару сотен лет до собственного рождения. Или через пару сотен после. Не говоря уже о том, что даже моя кровь не поможет тебе сразу оправиться от яда мантикоры. Кстати, — он поднялся и почти бегом направился куда-то, но быстро вернулся с грубой глиняной чашей, от которой шёл густой запах травяного отвара. — Держи и пей до дна!

— Что это? — Жан-Жак с подозрением уставился на тёмную жидкость в чаше.

— То, что поможет тебе поправиться. Не бойся. Какой смысл мне тебя спасать, чтобы потом отравить? Просто всякое дело стоит доводить до конца, и раз уж я решил вступиться за твою жизнь, то пей и не ворчи. Конечно, ты и так уже не помрёшь, но без этого, — Юра щёлкнул по краю чаши, — ослабеешь, будешь часто болеть и состаришься раньше срока. Яд мантикоры — гадость редкостная.

Звучало логично, и Жан-Жак решил послушаться. Отвар был горячим, но не настолько, чтобы обжигать рот, и вполне сносным на вкус.

— А зачем ты вообще меня спас? — спросил Жан-Жак, возвращая пустую чашу. — Насколько я знаю, волшебные создания обычно не горят желанием общаться с людьми.

— Большинство — да. Потому что от вашего племени не знаешь, чего ждать. Иной раз добреньких из себя строите, а потом бац! И продаёте со всеми потрохами. Но я дурак любопытный, вот и выхожу иногда к людям, прикидываюсь бродячим целителем. Другие единороги меня не понимают, мы перессорились даже, так что я отдельно от своих живу. Зато отсюда граница ближе.

— Если ты ходишь к людям, — осторожно начал Жан-Жак, — наверное, у тебя и одежда какая-нибудь есть?

— Вот! — засмеялся Юра. — Сразу видно ваше племя! Кому что, а вам тряпки.

— Но ведь ходить голым попросту неприлично!

— У вас. А здесь это в порядке вещей. В конце концов, голое тело — это просто голое тело, и не более того. Ладно, пойдём, что ли?

— Куда?

— К моему дубу. Не здесь же тебя оставлять. А то у нас людей… — Юра на мгновение замялся, потом мрачно закончил: — Не любят, в общем.

Он поднялся, подхватив чашу, оглянулся через плечо, приподнимая бровь. Словно хотел сказать: «Вставай, чего расселся!» Но так и пошёл вперёд, не произнеся ни слова.

Жан-Жак отправился следом, чувствуя, что опять краснеет. Не то чтобы ему не доводилось видеть голыми других мужчин… Во дворцовой купальне Жан-Жак не раз мылся вместе с отцом и братьями, где им прислуживали банщики — почти голые, разве что срам набедренной повязкой прикрывали. И это никогда не вызывало каких-то особенных эмоций. А сейчас от бесцеремонной наготы Юры почему-то было неспокойно. Его хотелось разглядывать: белые плечи, изящные руки, густые блестящие волосы — самые длинные пряди доставали как раз до начала ложбинки между крепких небольших ягодиц… 

Жан-Жак покраснел ещё гуще и зло выругался про себя. Кажется, от споров толку не будет. А уж от приказов тем более: Древний Лес — не родная Эрабелия, где Жан-Жак имел законное право на подобное, и оспорить его слово могли лишь родители. Здесь он всего лишь спасённый из жалости чужак, и если Юра не захочет его слушать, то и не станет. Ещё несколько секунд Жан-Жак смотрел, как тот легко ступает по траве, и капли вечерней росы остаются на тонких лодыжках, потом отвёл взгляд и заторопился следом. Лучше уж по сторонам глядеть.

Вокруг тоже было красиво: в короткой густой траве, ковром устилавшей берег озера, яркими брызгами пестрели жёлтые цветы, похожие на звёздочки, какими рисовала их маленькая Иветт. Жан-Жак вспомнил, что обещал привезти ей букет из самого сердца леса. Эта мысль навеяла грусть, хотя цветы с берега озера наверняка бы понравились Иветт — и жёлтые, и попадающиеся кое-где ярко-красные, лепестки которых напоминали небрежно сшитые в пучок клочки шёлка.

Лес где подступал к самой воде, где отдалялся, оставляя место траве и цветам. Позади, недалеко от места, где Жан-Жак очнулся, остались заросли камышей, но теперь он шёл вслед за Юрой по чистому ровному берегу, где ничто не мешало пройти к воде.

Кроме привычных дубов и клёнов, знакомых по родным эрабельским лесам, Жан-Жак заметил несколько совсем странных деревьев: пару небольших, похожих на шары из красных узких листьев и одно высокое, тонкое, с синей листвой. Жан-Жак ещё подумал сперва, что она только кажется такой в неверном закатном свете, но, подойдя ближе, понял, что глаза его не обманывают.

Ещё несколько минут он шёл вдоль берега вместе с Юрой, но вскоре тот немного углубился в лес и вывел Жан-Жака к густому кустарнику, мелкие листочки которого напоминали следы раздвоенных копыт. Среди веток что-то блеснуло, и Жан-Жак, приглядевшись, заметил тянущиеся по кустам многочисленные нити бусин из зеленоватого стекла. Юра подошёл к тому месту, где кусты слегка расступались, а между ними виднелась узкая тропинка. Собрал в горсть нити бус, перекинул с одного куста на другой, будто открывая дверь, и обернулся.

— Если не держишь зла в сердце своём — входи.

Фраза здорово смахивала на ритуальную. Жан-Жак не знал, какого ответа от него ждали, и нужно ли было вообще отвечать, но негромко отозвался:

— Не держу.

И шагнул вперёд.

Кусты окружали почти идеально круглую поляну, в центре которой рос огромный дуб. Его тяжёлые ветви клонились вниз, местами едва не касаясь земли и образуя подобие шатра. То тут, то там с веток свисали корзины, подвешенные на грубо сплетённые верёвки, а с одной стороны Жан-Жак заметил натянутые между веток полотна. С другой ближе к кустам виднелся большой плоский камень, вкопанный в землю. И бусы, снова бусы везде, на этот раз не только зелёные — голубые, оранжевые, красные, фиолетовые, жёлтые, густо-синие и бледно-розовые…

— Откуда у тебя столько стеклянных бус?

— А это не стекло — вода зачарованная. Там, — Юра кивнул в сторону озера, — двое водяных духов живут… Дружки-лопушки. Вот один из них любит такую ерунду делать и потом дарит горстями всем подряд. А я приспособился его подарки силой напитывать. Так что у меня в этих капельках теперь и от зверья защита, и от чужаков, и полог третий год как новенький, и комары не жрут. Даже ветром в холодные ночи особо не пробирает, — он довольно улыбнулся.

— А почему лопушки? — не понял Жан-Жак. Прозвище показалось насмешливым и даже немного обидным, особенно для щедрого дарителя волшебных бус.

— А ты их уши видел? — фыркнул Юра. — Точнее, не сами уши, а плавники на башке. Один в один лопухи перепончатые. И они лопухами этими шевелят ещё заковыристее, чем мы ушами. Ладно, завтра вместе к озеру сходим, увидишь. Попрошу, чтобы пустили тебя искупаться. Людей тут у нас не любят, я уже говорил, а по тебе видно, что мыться привык, не то что некоторые. Но если без спросу полезешь, могут обидеться. Ладно, это потом, а сейчас поужинаем и спать, — и ушёл куда-то, сверкнув голым задом.

Жан-Жак вздохнул. Похоже, тут и впрямь все ходят в чём мать родила. Тогда будет непросто. Дома нагота где-то, кроме бани или супружеской постели, считалась постыдной. Да и то отец говорил, что добродетельный человек перед исполнением супружеского долга задует свечи. Вот только Юра человеком не был, и, наверное, стоило напоминать себе об этом почаще. В чужом мире и законы другие.

Опустившись прямо наземь, Жан-Жак обхватил руками колени и прикрыл глаза. Он совсем недавно очнулся от забытья и неизвестно, сколько пробыл без сознания. Думал, что спать захочет нескоро, а дремота уже накатывала понемногу, склеивала веки… Наверное, это всё из-за яда мантикоры. Жан-Жак задрал рубашку, осматривая бок. Он ожидал увидеть незажившую, перемотанную чем попало рану, но на боку лишь розовел свежий шрам, и кожа вокруг была противного синеватого цвета.

— Это пройдёт, не беспокойся, — Юра вернулся с большой корзиной и поставил её наземь возле плоского камня. — Даже следа не останется. Садись есть.

Корзина оказалась полна фруктов, которые Юра выкладывал один за другим: яблоки, груши, сливы и персики, которые Жан-Жак знал и пробовал, горшочек незнакомых ягод с морщинистой жёлтой кожицей, продолговатые коричневые плоды длиной с ладонь и с ложбинкой посередине… Самым последним он выкатил из корзины бугристое чёрно-серое нечто размером с голову, а видом больше напоминающее булыжник, чем съедобный плод, и сообщил с довольным видом:

— Отличный хлебушек раздобыл!

— Что?

— Это синерец. Очень сытный и по вкусу чем-то похож на ваш хлеб, который беленький и мягонький. Там, где мне довелось его попробовать, сказали, что праздничный. Как по мне, синерец вкуснее. Это, — достав из корзины нож, Юра разрезал пополам коричневый фрукт, — шакаджика. Сладкая-сладкая. Самое то, если хочется полакомиться, а не просто брюхо набить, — Юра протянул Жан-Жаку половинку. Ярко-оранжевый срез слегка сочился и напоминал своей формой стилизованное сердце. — А в горшке морщанка, но её на утро оставим. От неё засыпать трудно. Зато кисленькая и пить потом долго не хочется.

Мякоть у шакаджики в самом деле оказалась как мёд. Если только может быть у мёда островато-пряный привкус. А плотная кожура добавляла лёгкую горчинку… И всё вместе было до того хорошо, что Жан-Жак сам не заметил, как съел её почти всю, только один плод остался. Юра как раз закончил возиться с синерцом и отложил в сторону нож с потёртой от времени рукоятью. Смерив Жан-Жака пристальным взглядом, он отобрал последний плод шакаджики и впился зубами, пачкаясь соком.

Название «синерец» не просто так перекликалось со словом «синий». Под бугристой плотной кожурой скрывалась ярко-голубая нежная мякоть с вкраплениями мелких белых косточек. Одну половину синерца Юра протянул Жан-Жаку, второй занялся сам, выковыривая мякоть прямо так, пальцами. Развороченная, она напоминала переваренную картошку, которая крошится, даже если совсем чуть-чуть надавить на неё вилкой. Жан-Жак потянул руку к ножу:

— Можно?

— Бери, — отозвался Юра с набитым ртом.

Он совсем не боялся. Жан-Жак знал немало людей, которые ни за что не доверили бы свой нож незнакомцу. Даже кухонный, не говоря уже о боевом. Конечно, наследному принцу перечить не стали бы. Но то подданные Эрабелии, а Юра происхождением Жан-Жака вовсе не интересовался. И так спокойно доверился… Хотя знал, как ценится кровь единорога у человеческих магов. Странный он всё-таки: живёт отдельно от сородичей, к людям наведывается, Жан-Жака вот пожалел и спас…

— Лопай давай. Одной шакаджикой сыт не будешь, хоть ты её почти всю и сожрал.

Жан-Жак в ответ на это лишь улыбнулся и принялся кусочками вырезать мякоть синерца. Та на проверку была всё-таки плотнее картошки и на вкус вправду напоминала сдобную сладкую булку. Со свежими яблоками.

Очень быстро от голода и следа не осталось, а вскоре Жан-Жак понял, что доесть свою половину синерца попросту не сможет. Хотя ещё пару кусочков мякоти отправил-таки в рот — просто потому, что вкусно.

— Наелся уже, да? — Юра свою половину уже по стеночкам выскребал. И как в него, невысокого и тонкого, влезло только? Но, видно, впрок не шло — при движениях под кожей чуть проступали рёбра. Впрочем, припомнил Жан-Жак, в зверином обличье Юра куда внушительнее. — Давай сюда, уберу, до утра ему ничего не сделается, даже вкуснее станет.

Напоследок он принёс кувшин воды и всё ту же чашу. Может, она была единственной в его утвари? Но, подумал Жан-Жак, тот, кто живёт под открытым небом, едва ли нуждается в большем.

Солнце почти скрылось, и с каждой минутой темнота сгущалась всё сильнее. Юра сунулся в дупло, чернильным пятном зияющее в стволе дуба, покопался там и вытащил какой-то свёрток. Встряхнул, расправляя… Жан-Жак пригляделся и даже в сумерках узнал шкуру мантикоры.

— Значит, та, от которой ты меня спас, была не первая?

— Говорю же, не люблю их, — Юра сердито тряхнул головой — и густые гладкие волосы колыхнулись, мягко блестя в угасающем свете. — Особенно когда эти тупые твари пытаются меня сожрать. Но зато полог из их шкур вышел отличный. Всё, спи давай.

Одеться он так и не потрудился. Просто лёг на ворох травы под пологом, укрылся шкурой и приглашающе поднял край — устраивайся, мол. Жан-Жак, всё пытавшийся сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом, лишь бы не глазеть на это бесстыдство, опять смутился. Беспомощно огляделся вокруг, но успокоения не нашёл. Напомнил себе, что сам-то одет, и если лечь спиной…

— Ох, и достала же меня дурацкая людская стыдливость! — пробурчал Юра. А потом его тело вдруг будто перетекло, меняясь в очертаниях и становясь больше… И спустя всего лишь миг он лежал перед Жан-Жаком в своём зверином обличье.

— Спасибо.

Так было уже проще. Не то чтоб смущение ушло совсем, но больше не мешало лечь рядом и даже прижаться к тёплому шелковистому боку. Говорить на человеческом языке Юра в этом обличье вряд ли мог, но глянул очень выразительно. Жан-Жак слегка забеспокоился, не получит ли сейчас рогом или копытом. Но Юра лишь отвернулся и опустил голову наземь. Жан-Жак поправил шкуру, чтобы хоть как-то укрывала обоих, и расслабился, прикрывая глаза.

Где-то дальше по берегу что-то мягко светилось молочно-белым, но пытаться рассмотреть или спрашивать, право, не было никаких сил. Жан-Жак успел подумать, что раз уж он проведёт немного времени в Древнем Лесу, неплохо бы узнать о нём побольше — хотя бы из любопытства… А потом провалился в сон окончательно.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
Утро началось с пения птиц. А ещё — с ощущения, что он в кои-то веки выспался всласть. Во дворце Жан-Жаку приходилось каждый день подниматься рано, потому что его неизменно ждали дела. У наследного принца совсем не праздная жизнь, ведь именно он — первый помощник короля в деле управления государством. Пока Жан-Жак был ребёнком, время на развлечения он ещё находил, но чем старше становился, тем меньше его оставалось. И сейчас, проснувшись, не сразу понял, где находится и отчего личный слуга до сих пор не потрудился его разбудить. Моргнул пару раз, недоумённо вглядываясь в густую зелень над головой, и наконец вспомнил.

Торопиться было некуда, и Жан-Жак позволил себе немного полежать, думая о случившемся. Потом сел и огляделся.

Утро, судя по солнцу, оказалось поздним. Что ж, говорят, долгий сон восстанавливает силы. В животе заурчало, и Жан-Жак первым делом направился к корзине с фруктами. В ней заметно убыло — видно, Юра завтракал с утра, прежде чем куда-то уйти. Но остатки синерца лежали нетронутыми, и Жан-Жак первым делом принялся за них. Утолив голод, попробовал и морщанку — водянистую, сладковато-кислую, оставившую на языке прохладное послевкусие. Раскусив последнюю ягодку, Жан-Жак отхлебнул воды из заботливо оставленной рядом с корзиной бутыли и задумался, почему в Эрабелии не растёт ни морщанка, ни синерец, ни удивительно вкусная шакаджика. Поистине королевское лакомство! Может, эти плоды нуждались в магии, которой в Древнем Лесу наверняка больше, чем в иных землях?

Но очень скоро все мысли Жан-Жака заняла другая проблема. Юра не просто так оставил ему воды — при попытке уйти с поляны Жан-Жак будто упёрся в невидимую стену. Должно быть, волшебные бусы не только защищали поляну с дубом, но и не позволяли покинуть её, пока хозяин не вернётся и не «отопрёт». Вот Юра и позаботился, чтобы Жан-Жак не страдал от голода и жажды. Зато о некоторых других надобностях не подумал.

«Но вряд ли он обрадуется, если я обмочу ему кусты. А ссориться, пожалуй, не стоит — если здесь так уж не любят людей, едва ли кто-то другой поможет мне вернуться домой. А одному искать путь обратно уж точно сложнее, чем с кем-то из местных».

К счастью, эта нужда пока была терпимой и оттого не мучила, лишь раздражала. Пытаясь отвлечься, Жан-Жак несколько раз обошёл поляну, заглянул в дупло. Копаться в чужих вещах неприлично, но он не собирался что-то брать или трогать. Зато рассмотрел в глубине дупла свой меч. Лука и стрел не было видно — возможно, Юра вовсе не потрудился тащить их сюда. Если после схватки с мантикорой осталось что забирать. Жан-Жак не помнил, уцелел лук или сломался под тяжёлыми лапами твари. Но его в любом случае было не так жалко, как меч — один из трёх фамильных клинков королевского дома Эрабелии. Рассудив, что раз уж меч принадлежит ему, то позволения взять можно не спрашивать, Жан-Жак достал клинок и прицепил ножны к поясу. Кто знает, насколько надёжна эта невидимая волшебная стена вокруг поляны? А с оружием Жан-Жак чувствовал себя увереннее и спокойнее.

Когда он всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы оросить кусты в каком-нибудь укромном уголке подальше от камня, заменявшего обеденный стол, вернулся Юра. Оглядел Жан-Жака и, мигом увидев меч на поясе, хмуро потребовал:

— Сними.

— Что? — тот даже на мгновение забыл о мучившей его естественной надобности. — Это мой меч, и я…

— Сними! — повторил Юра жёстче. — Ещё раз повторяю: тут людей не любят. И если ты до кучи начнёшь оружием бряцать — точно нарвёшься. И ни к чему он тебе сейчас: одного всё равно никуда не пущу, а со мной не тронут.

Несколько мгновений Жан-Жак смотрел ему в глаза: зелёные, яркие, упрямые. Потом со вздохом отцепил меч, решив поговорить об этом позже.

— Вот, убери. И подскажи, где тут нужду справить можно?

— Какую?

— Ну, облегчиться.

— То есть?

Жан-Жак тоскливо вздохнув, припомнил, как выражались стражники, и выдал ещё одно подходящее слово:

— Отлить.

— А! Так бы сразу и сказал! — Юра безо всякого пиетета запихал меч в дупло и направился к кустам, махнув рукой. — Пошли, выпущу, — поставив наземь большую плоскую корзину с ворохом трав и цветов, он провёл Жан-Жака к ещё одной тропинке между кустов — эта вела не к берегу, а глубже в лес.

Отойдя подальше и облегчившись наконец, Жан-Жак вернулся обратно. Юра уже развалился на траве, лениво объедая букет каких-то цветов, издалека похожих на пионы, только жёлтых и вдвое меньше. Подойдя ближе, Жан-Жак разглядел, что и лепестки у них не как у пионов — длинными тонкими трубочками.

— Будешь? — Юра протянул ему сразу несколько цветков. — Сладкие.

— Никогда не ел цветов, — Жан-Жаку отчего-то стало смешно. — Да и одними ими сыт не будешь. У тебя мяса нет?

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что единороги едят мясо? — фыркнул Юра. — Но мы всё равно скоро пойдём к озеру, тут, — он указал на корзину, — корешки для Юри с Пхичитом. Сами-то они из озера выбираться не могут, вот мы и меняемся: я им корешки таскаю и фрукты всякие, а они мне взамен то бусы, то целебные водоросли со дна, то цветы из подземного грота, то ещё чего. Может, и рыбу дадут, если попросить. Только готовить её сам будешь, я не умею.

Будто Жан-Жак умел! Но признаваться в этом он не торопился и предпочёл спросить о другом.

— Ты не знаешь, что случилось с моим луком?

— Мантикора поломала. А я всё равно не знаю, как его чинить, там и оставил.

Сжевав с цветов все лепестки, Юра поднялся и некоторое время сосредоточенно шарил по корзинам. Собрал в одну комок сушёной травы, бутыль из тёмного стекла и ещё какие-то мелочи, сунул всё это в руки Жан-Жаку вместе с корзиной трав и велел нести, а сам вытащил из кустов здоровенный глиняный горшок с отколотым краем.

— Послушай, — начал Жан-Жак, — Почему я должен таскать твои вещи?

— Потому что у меня не десять рук, если ты не заметил, — ответил Юра, поудобнее перехватывая горшок. — И чем тебя две так напугали две лёгкие корзинки, что ты не можешь их донести?

— Я вообще-то принц, а не слуга какой-нибудь!

— А ещё ты хочешь рыбу, но если я не попрошу — не увидишь её, как своих ушей. Человека-то они уж точно слушать не станут. И если я тебя спас, это ещё не значит, что я стану вокруг тебя скакать, как мамка вокруг дитятка, волоски на хвосте приглаживая, будь ты хоть принц, хоть сын этого вашего бога. Идём!

Жан-Жак поморщился, но спорить не стал: рыбы и в самом деле хотелось, пусть даже он смутно представлял, как будет её готовить. Может, зажарить на костре?

Они дошли до берега и некоторое время брели вдоль воды. Юра не торопился, даже останавливался то и дело, откопав несколько луковиц и какие-то шишковатые клубни, которыми без зазрения совести нагрузил одну из корзин. Впрочем, Жан-Жак не возмущался, занятый тем, что оглядывался по сторонам. В местных деревьях он по-прежнему не разбирался, зато мог с уверенностью сказать, что привычные клёны вели себя странно: одни только разворачивали листочки, другие зеленели вовсю, третьи желтели, а четвёртые и вовсе стояли голыми, будто зимой.

— Юра, — негромко позвал Жан-Жак. — А почему у некоторых деревьев нет листьев? Ведь сейчас весна.

Тот как раз остановился, почесал одной ногой другую — Жан-Жак опять поймал себя на том, что бесстыдно глазеет на точёные лодыжки.

— Это у вас весна. А здесь всегда лето, но деревьям надо иногда спать. Поэтому они время от времени сбрасывают листья и засыпают, просто не все разом, как у вас, а как попало. Но это даже хорошо, всегда можно найти спелые плоды. А к вам я зимой даже не лезу — холодно, голодно и противно. Как вы вообще живёте?

— Люди давно привыкли и научились делать запасы, — пояснил Жан-Жак. — Иначе никак. У нас сажают пшеницу, рожь, капусту, морковь, горох и много других злаков и овощей. И фруктовые деревья тоже есть, ты их видел, наверное.

— Ага, — кивнул Юра. — Но у вас их меньше и плодов тоже не так много. А людей больше. Вы поэтому придумали всякое выращивать, чтобы с голоду не помирать?

— Наверное. Люди уже не первый век занимаются земледелием. Хотя в неурожайные годы всё равно случается голод, — Жан-Жак вздохнул, невольно вспомнив особенно неурожайный год, когда в Эрабелии чуть не вспыхнул бунт. Отец тогда велел лордам раздавать крестьянам еду и даже посылал отряды войск в отдалённые уголки страны, чтобы проследить, как выполняется его приказ. Неурожай коснулся даже королевской семьи — конечно, в меньшей мере, но всё же. Жан-Жак усмехнулся, вспомнив, как капризничала Марлен. Ей, самой старшей из его сестёр, тогда было всего три — слишком мало, чтобы понять, отчего вместо дичи и сластей на столе только простая каша и немного хлеба. Самому Жан-Жаку тогда было чуть больше семи, и он ещё многого не понимал, но всё равно отчего-то тревожился. — Значит, вам здесь хватает того, что даст лес? — спросил он у Юры, желая отвлечься от неприятных воспоминаний.

— Не совсем. У единорогов довольно много полей с разными травами и цветами и фруктовых деревьев. И овощи тоже есть. Я от своих не так уж далеко живу. Если в этом обличье топать, за полчаса можно дойти до границы сада, откуда я фрукты приносил. Ну, или перекинуться, тогда ещё быстрее. Я мог бы вернуться к своим сородичам, но мы паршиво друг друга понимаем и только ругаемся. Ну их, — Юра скривился и быстрее зашагал вперёд. Судя по напряжённой спине, вспоминать про разлад с соплеменниками ему было неприятно. Жан-Жак некоторое время мучился сомнениями, рассматривая его спину, но так и не стал ничего спрашивать. Зато углядел на пояснице Юры, ближе к правому боку, маленькую тёмную родинку. И теперь гадал, остаётся ли она на месте, когда Юра меняет обличье. Будто важнее вопроса не нашлось. Впрочем, что тут ещё делать?

Под эти размышления путь закончился быстро и незаметно. Юра остановился у нагромождения камней, похожих на обломанные зубы. Здесь начинались холмы, подступали вплотную к берегу, камни-зубы будто спускались с ближайшего и уходили под воду.

— Мы тут обычно встречаемся, — пояснил Юра, ставя горшок прямо в центр кострища, чёрной кляксой пятнающего землю возле особенно большого «зуба», полого уходящего в воду. — И похлёбку тоже иногда тут варю. Обычно ближе, в овражке, где ручей… Ну, увидишь ещё, — он внимательно проследил, как Жан-Жак ставит корзины наземь рядом с кострищем, удовлетворённо кивнул и направился к воде. — Э-эй, где вы там?! Корешков надо?

«...адо? ...адо?» — шепнуло эхо, и на мгновение воцарилась тишина. Потом в отдалении плеснула вода, и чей-то звонкий голос ответил со смехом:

— Спрашиваешь! Конечно, надо — и корешков, и всего, что ты принёс.

А спустя несколько секунд на прибрежный камень вынырнул… вынырнуло… Жан-Жак чуть рот не открыл, как последний крестьянин, глядя на это существо: будто к смуглому человеческому торсу приставили рыбий хвост — яркий, красно-золотой, с полупрозрачными плавниками, похожими на языки пламени. Подобных существ Жан-Жак видел когда-то давно на картинках в книге сказок, только там были девушки и звались русалками.

— А это кто с тобой? — большие тёмные глаза водяного духа смотрели с поистине детским любопытством.

— Человек. Лучше скажи, Юри опять затеял спать до обеда?

«Значит, это Пхичит, — отметил про себя Жан-Жак. — Надо запомнить на всякий случай».

— Что-о?! — с восторгом и изумлением выдохнул тот. — Настоящий живой человек?! А пусть поближе подойдёт! Страсть как рассмотреть хочется!

— Если пустишь его искупаться, может, и пощупать сумеешь, — хохотнул Юра.

Жан-Жак, задохнувшись от возмущения, шагнул вперёд с намерением высказать всё, что он думает о подобной бесцеремонности, но споткнулся об острый камешек и больно шлёпнулся задом наземь. Пхичит с Юрой расхохотались.

— Потише, пожалуйста, — мягко, но требовательно прозвучал третий голос, а его обладатель почти без плеска выскользнул из воды на камень, свешивая вниз чёрно-синий хвост. Наверное, это был тот самый Юри, любитель спать до обеда. На фоне своего приятеля он казался совсем белокожим. — И зачем бы нам в озере человек?

Жан-Жак ему явно не нравился — и даже не сам по себе, просто из-за принадлежности к роду людскому. Первый порыв — заспорить и потребовать, чтобы всё же пустили — Жан-Жак задавил в зародыше, едва взглянув в обманчиво мягкие карие глаза Юри. Они были — как вода в озере: на вид ласковая, но в ней так легко утонуть, задохнуться, уснуть на дне, никогда больше не увидев солнца. И шестое чувство как никогда ясно подсказывало: этот — не чета своему беззаботному смешливому дружку, этот утопит, если ему что-то придётся не по нраву. А тихим он только выглядит.

— Жалко тебе, что ли? — фыркнул Юра. То ли он себя подобными размышлениями не занимал, то ли, что вероятнее, ему здесь ничего не грозило.

Жан-Жак поднялся, но только затем, чтобы сделать ещё пару шагов и сесть на траву у самого камня, на котором устроились духи. Потому что негоже принцу Эрабелии трусливо прятаться от опасности за чужую спину.

— Я никому здесь не хочу причинять зла, — тихо сказал он, глядя в глаза Юри. — Я оказался в вашем краю случайно и не по своему желанию, а потому, что Юра меня пожалел и спас, когда я едва не погиб в когтях мантикоры. Если на меня нападут, я стану защищаться, но сам не нападу первым. И… я здесь не навсегда. Юра сказал, что поможет мне вернуться обратно.

— Но только если будешь слушаться и не перечить, — тут же ввернул тот и, подвинув Жан-Жака, наклонился к Юри. — Ладно, я понял, просто так тебя не уломаешь. Чего на этот раз хочешь?

Тот опустил ресницы и прикусил губу, о чём-то размышляя. Зубы у него оказались острые, треугольные — такими, наверное, легко рвать плоть. Жан-Жак поёжился от этой мысли и задумался, точно ли нужна водяным духам еда, если они духи? И почему их назвали именно так? Но ни до чего додуматься не успел, а Юри поднял голову и произнёс одно-единственное слово:

— Алери́ка.

— Да запросто! — не стал спорить Юра. — Хоть целую вон ту корзину тебе принесу, — однако предусмотрительно указал на ту, что была поменьше. Впрочем, духам хватило и этого, чтобы изумлённо переглянуться.

— Щедрый дар, — Юри пытался скрыть восхищение, звучащее в голосе, но вышло не очень. — Всего лишь за то, чтобы я пустил его помыться?

— Скажешь тоже! Ещё рыбу. Каждый день по штуке, примерно вот такой, — Юра показал руками. — И не думай опять спорить! Ты сам говорил, чтобы добраться с одного конца озера на другой, тебе нужно плыть от рассвета до следующего рассвета, хотя ты плаваешь быстрее, чем вода из Кипучего Ключа падает в озеро. Скажешь, в таком большом озере не найдётся нескольких рыбин, чтобы поесть моему человеку? Всё равно я отведу его обратно, как только он оправится.

— И зачем тебе это? — покачал головой Юри. — Будто других дел мало… А люди никогда того не стоили и вряд ли будут.

— Мне любопытно, — Юра упрямо мотнул головой. — А люди — разные. Недавно женщина в одной деревне отдала мне последний кусок хлеба за то, что я вылечил её дочь. Хотя сама шаталась от голода. Но есть и такие, как та чернявая девка с красными губами, которая пришла незваной и про уговор будто никогда не слыхала. Она убила моего деда, и если я когда-нибудь её встречу, то заставлю жизнью заплатить за его жизнь.

Сердце пропустило удар. Жан-Жак даже не сразу услышал, что Пхичит уже зовёт его окунуться. Из трёх охотничьих родов королевства Бабичевы — сплошь рыжие, и Мила не исключение. У Поповичей недавно женился единственный сын, и даже если жена родит ему дочку, та нескоро повзрослеет достаточно, чтобы отправиться за своим первым рогом. И потому чернявая девка с красными губами могла быть только одна — Изабелла Янг. Его Изз, его наречённая… Вот только лучше бы об этом молчать.

— Ты уснул тут, что ли? — Юра пихнул Жан-Жака в плечо. — На тебе мочалку, на тебе мыльный отвар и топай уже плескаться.

Озёрная вода оказалась неожиданно тёплой, пук сушёной травы, даже смягчённый пахнущим цветами жидким мылом, натирал до красноты. Впрочем, Жан-Жак сам чересчур старательно возил травяной мочалкой по коже, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях и пытаясь не думать о том, что он сейчас услышал. Это потом, это успеется…

Но не затем ли Юра выходит к людям, чтобы отыскать ту, которой явно намерен отомстить?

Тревожные мысли не давали сосредоточиться на чём-то другом. Помывшись, Жан-Жак сел на берегу чуть в отдалении от Юры и духов, даже не пытаясь прислушиваться к их разговору. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы — он мог узнать что-то интересное и полезное. Вот только в голове вертелось совсем другое.

«Что за уговор? Надо будет расспросить об этом. Сами охотницы никогда не рассказывают в подробностях, как именно добывают рога, кровь и волоски из единорожьих грив. И как умудряются вернуться из Древнего леса, не затерявшись во времени. Выходит, есть в Эрабелии тайны, неведомые даже королевской семье. Точнее, одному самонадеянному принцу, который думал, что знание финансовых и военных наук куда важнее».

— На!

Жан-Жак вздрогнул, когда ему на колени шлёпнулась холодная скользкая рыбина. Посмотрел на неё, потом на Юру и спросил:

— Ножик дашь, чтобы чешую счистить?

— Держи, А здесь, — Юра показал на маленький горшочек, — соль. И вот тут сушёные травы. Я их в похлёбку добавляю, а ты можешь попробовать рыбу натереть.

Обед вышел на удивление неплохим, хотя Жан-Жак опасался, что не сумеет совладать с рыбой и превратить её в нечто съедобное. Сегодня он с изрядным опозданием понял, насколько же прав был наставник, учивший его и охоте, и вообще тому, как в лесу не пропасть.

«Вы можете считать, ваше высочество, что принцу не обязательно самому утруждаться и всегда найдётся, кому приказать сварить ужин и расстелить постель. Но что вы станете делать, если однажды окажетесь в лесу в полном одиночестве?»

«Или в компании волшебных созданий, — мысленно ответил на давным-давно заданный вопрос Жан-Жак, насаживая кое-как почищенную рыбу на прут. — Которые не станут носиться с человеком, будь он хоть принц, хоть божий сын. А рыбу, кажется, ещё можно обмазывать глиной и так запекать на углях. Или сварить. Надо будет спросить Юру, не найдётся ли у него горшка поменьше, чтобы я мог попытаться сварить рыбный суп…»

Пока Жан-Жак возился с рыбой, Юра успел наварить похлёбки из лука, стеблей, кореньев и тех шишковатых и розоватых на срезе клубней, которых накопал по дороге. Жан-Жак, кроме лука, сумел опознать только морковь и сельдерей, всё прочее оказалось совсем чужим и незнакомым. Но, как уверял Юра, налив Жан-Жаку похлёбки в уже знакомую чашу, человеку тут не с чего было отравиться. А в ответ на вопрос про горшки обещал посмотреть, когда они вернутся к дубу, — где-то там лежали ещё два, поменьше того, который он сегодня потащил с собой.

После обеда Юра завалился спать прямо на траве и менять обличье даже не подумал. Подложил руку под голову, поджал ноги, оставив Жан-Жаку прекрасную возможность любоваться выпяченной задницей, грязными пятками и спутанными волосами, в которых застряли травинки и мелкие веточки. Не то чтобы тот собирался ею пользоваться, но взгляд сам собой то и дело падал на всю это красоту. Жан-Жак улыбнулся, вдруг осознав, что подумал это без тени иронии. Юра при всей тонкости его черт был хорош дикой первозданной красой, ему шла эта небрежность, не испорченная пудрой и кружевами, как у придворных щёголей. И руки невольно тянулись к волосам — распутать, расчесать, выбрать мелкий сор, а может, сплести их в самую простую косу, перетянув на конце ремешком…

— Эй, пошли ещё поплаваем! Или ты тоже спать? — Юри, должно быть, отправился куда-то по своим делам, и Пхичит, оставшись в одиночестве, заскучал. — Не бойся, я тебя на глубину тащить не буду.

— Даже не знаю, — Жан-Жак не торопился лезть в воду. — Твоему другу я, кажется, не по нраву. Сперва, когда Юра рассказывал, что тут не любят людей, я не придал этому значения, а теперь, кажется, начинаю понимать.

— Юри старше, — Пхичит лениво шевелил хвостом в воде, держась руками за камень. Между его пальцами Жан-Жак разглядел тонкие полупрозрачные перепонки, точно у лягушки. — Он успел немного застать то время, когда Древний Лес ещё не оградили незримой стеной — тогда люди тут частенько бывали. Я появился уже потом.

— Погоди! Это было давно. Сколько же лет вам обоим? — изумился Жан-Жак, который о расколе между людьми и волшебными народами знал лишь из книг. Живых свидетелей тех событий уже не осталось, не считая нескольких старых магов, которые вовсе не горели желанием общаться с остальными людьми.

— Несколько сотен — что мне, что ему, — безмятежно улыбнулся Пхичит. — По твоим меркам это много, я знаю. Для человека прожить даже одну сотню лет — ужасная ноша, и редко кто на такое способен. Мы же и на свет появляемся не так, как вы. Ты родился, был ребёнком, рос… А я просто однажды открыл глаза и осознал, что я есть. И буду жить, пока живо озеро. Если оно однажды станет больше, здесь появится ещё один водяной дух. Ведь мы — магия озёр и рек Древнего Леса.

— Удивительно, — прошептал Жан-Жак. — А Юре сколько лет? Может, тоже несколько сотен, как вам? — но в это верилось слабо. Может, из-за его простоты и открытости, может, из-за внешности, но Жан-Жаку казалось, что Юра примерно ровесник ему. Или даже младше на год-полтора.

— Скажешь тоже! — засмеялся Пхичит. — Да он совсем малёк. Единороги, конечно, подольше людей живут, но они не бессмертны. И куда более… плотские. А я всё-таки дух, даже если могу есть рыбу или держать тебя за руку.

— Кажется, люди многое потеряли из-за раскола, — Жан-Жаку оставалось лишь гадать, сколько ещё нового он узнает в Древнем Лесу.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — казалось, Пхичит словно ведёт один из тех пустых светских разговоров, которые приняты на балах, а не рассказывает все эти невероятные вещи. — Юри говорит, только ваша глупость всему виной. И ещё жадность. А Юко даже никогда не приплывает к этому берегу, потому что отсюда ближе всего граница. Юко ещё старше, чем Юри, и успела больше увидеть. Хотя сейчас-то чего бояться… Юра вот тебя притащил, а так люди изредка приходят сами. Может, по одному в год. И ещё не всякого увидишь, об иных только слухи долетают. Большинство людей здесь же и погибает, но некоторые умудряются вернуться к границе. А если в Древнем Лесу появляются маленькие дети, то могут и прижиться. Но дети — как сырая глина, что хочешь, то и лепи. Некоторых оборотни к себе забирают, некоторых феи или кто-нибудь ещё… Если только дитя не столкнётся с какой-нибудь опасной тварью, но подобное наверняка может случиться и у вас. И давай всё-таки поплаваем. Я тебя не обижу.

— А не боишься, что это я могу обидеть тебя?

— Нет, ты не можешь, — Пхичит засмеялся. — Я же почти бессмертный. И уже сказал, отчего могу умереть. Идём!

Ласковая вода манила, и Жан-Жак с удовольствием окунулся вновь. Дома подобное разрешалось лишь детям, а для взрослых обнажение где-то, кроме бани, считалось непристойным. Конечно, крестьяне или простые солдаты не очень-то блюли приличия, но на то они и крестьяне! Медленно ступая босыми ногами сперва по мягкой траве, потом по колким камушкам у воды и наконец шелковистому илу под ней, Жан-Жак вдруг ощутил себя ребёнком, которому разрешили поиграть и побаловаться. Это чувство показалось упоительно сладким и самую малость смущающим. Он нырнул, с головой окунаясь в тёплую воду, и без малейшего страха поплыл навстречу Пхичиту. Ведь тот обещал, что не тронет.

Юра собирался спать до самого вечера, а потом отнести горшок с остатками похлёбки. Мол, как раз остынет. Чем в это время будет заниматься Жан-Жак, его не волновало. Сказал только орать громче, если вдруг что. Но поводов орать пока не находилось. Не считать же за таковой Пхичита, болтливого до ужаса и норовившего то и дело потрогать из любопытства. Разговор с ним оказался занимательным и, пожалуй, даже полезным, а прикосновения не смущали. Может, оттого, что Пхичит слишком заметно отличался от человека, а непристойного интереса в его действиях совсем не чувствовалось? Это на Юру Жан-Жак не мог смотреть спокойно — и сам не понимал, почему.

— Смотри, что у меня есть! — Пхичит сложил ладони чашечкой, зачерпнул воды — и она вдруг забурлила в его руках, заискрилась, переливаясь в лучах вечернего солнца. Жан-Жак сперва подумал: это от его света вода кажется красной. Моргнул, пригляделся… и понял, что у Пхичита в ладонях переливаются прозрачно-красные бусины вперемешку с молочно-белыми. — Это тебе, сыпь в корзину.

— И что с ними делать? — бусины, дождём пролившиеся в ладони, показались тёплыми и почти невесомыми.

— Не знаю, сам решишь. Или у Юры совета спросишь, — и Пхичит уплыл куда-то, оставив Жан-Жака на берегу.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *  
Юра проснулся, когда солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, а Жан-Жак — вдосталь наслушался разговоров Пхичита, дважды искупался и успел в промежутке между этим поесть ещё похлёбки и собрать каких-то продолговатых сиреневых ягод с белыми точками на концах. Пробовать не рискнул, потому что понятия не имел, съедобны ли они вообще, а Пхичит в ответ на вопрос только пожал плечами — он совсем не разбирался в наземных растениях. Теперь ягоды лежали на большом листе лопуха, а Жан-Жак сидел у подножия краснолистного дерева-шара, опираясь спиной на гладкий ствол и думая, что издалека эти деревья больше всего похожи на яблоки на палочках. В осенние праздники на ярмарках Эрабелии люди с охотой лакомились такими яблоками, окуная их в густую красную карамель.

— Ну ты и жрать, — оценил Юра, сунув нос в горшок. — Я-то думал, на утро останется, а тут только мне перекусить, прежде чем за алерикой уйду. Скажи лучше, на кой столько душанки нагрёб? Ну хоть есть не стал — и на том спасибо.

— Ты про ягоды?

— Они самые. Зовутся душанка — от слова «душить». И догадайся почему.

— Если их съесть, можно задохнуться? — Жан-Жак поёжился, вспомнив соблазн отправить в рот пару-тройку сладко пахнущих ягод.

— Именно, — ухмыльнулся Юра, усердно орудуя ложкой в горшке. — Тебе хватило бы трёх или четырёх, чтобы мы сейчас уже не разговаривали. Съешь — и дышать не сможешь, умрёшь за пару минут. Так что будь осторожнее, если вправду хочешь вернуться. Ты не похож на кого-то, кто умеет выживать в лесу один.

— Что есть, то есть, — не стал спорить Жан-Жак. — Да, я могу убить зверя, но способен заблудиться и плохо отличаю съедобные грибы или ягоды от ядовитых. Однако тому, что в лесу нельзя тянуть в рот что попало, меня хорошо научили.

— Ну, авось не помрёшь, — Юра собрал пожитки, хмыкнул при виде бусин в одной из корзин, вновь сунул обе Жан-Жаку и подхватил с земли опустевший горшок. — Идём к дубу. Ступай прямо следом за мной, не потеряешь.

С каждой минутой лес темнел всё сильнее, словно в воздух по капле добавляли чернила. Жан-Жак шёл за Юрой и опасался, что потеряет его из виду в сгущающемся сумраке, заблудится и отыщет таких приключений на свою душу, что как бы не пришлось тут же рыть могилу. Подобная участь совсем не прельщала, и Жан-Жак спросил — не сколько ради ответа, столько ради того, чтобы ориентироваться ещё и на голос:

— Что такое алерика, которую ты пообещал Юри? Тоже какие-то корешки?

— Не совсем. Это цветы, растущие на границе между твоим и моим миром. Видишь ли, граница сделана усилиями всех первородных существ, в которых живут частички стихий. Мы, единороги — создания земли. Мы чувствуем землю и всё, что на ней растёт: травы, цветы, деревья… Цветы алерики — наша часть границы. Их корни греют негасимые угли, которые дали драконы, и омывает ручей, созданный водяными духами, а листья и лепестки освежает ветер, призванный феями. В отличие от всех остальных растений, алерика никогда не засыпает и никогда не прекращает цвести. У её цветов много полезных свойств, но только мы можем срывать их, поэтому другие создания не могут воспользоваться ею сами.

Юра вдруг замолчал и обернулся к Жан-Жаку, явно разглядывая его, хотя в темноте сложно было разобрать.

— Знаешь, — вздохнул он, — пожалуй, сейчас я возьму тебя с собой к границе. Тогда я смогу прямо там сделать особое лекарство, которое поможет тебе лучше всего. Ведь наверняка раньше ты чувствовал себя сильнее и способным на большее, а сегодня долго спал, сытно ел и не трудился, но успел утомиться, верно?

— Да. Раньше я мог переделать множество дел и обязательно пару часов в день тренировался с мечом и прочим оружием, но если и уставал к вечеру, это была приятная усталость. А сейчас, после дня, проведённого в праздности на берегу озера, у меня глаза вот-вот начнут слипаться, — Жан-Жак зевнул.

— Так я и думал, — снова вздохнул Юра. — Придётся переть тебя на спине, иначе свалишься по дороге. Как дойдём до дуба, сними сапоги, а то додумаешься ещё пихать меня каблуками в бока!

Жан-Жак вовсе не горел желанием куда-то идти, а предпочёл бы выспаться как следует, но раз уж Юра пообещал лекарство, наверное, стоило послушаться. Тем более что предстояло не самому топать, а покататься на чужой спине. Мысль об этом отчего-то смутила, но Жан-Жак отмахнулся от неё: неизвестно, где находится граница, но явно не в двух шагах. Лучше не отказываться от возможности не идти самому.

До дуба они добрались без приключений, и Жан-Жак даже успел немного отдохнуть, пока Юра мыл горшок в ручье. Вернувшись, он запихал горшок в кусты, порылся в дупле и потянул Жан-Жаку его меч:

— Возьми с собой. Ночью в лесу бывает опасно, и я могу не успеть тебя защитить.

— А почему ты идёшь ночью? Днём эти цветы не цветут?

— Не совсем. У алерики одни цветы открываются днём, а другие ночью, — пояснил Юра. — И сила у них разная. Они даже выглядят по-разному, хотя и похоже: с полупрозрачными лепестками и светящейся каймой по краям. Но дневные — чёрные с красным краем, а ночные — белые с синим. Юри нужны именно ночные, потому что они целебные. Не знаю, правда, зачем ему, но точно не для себя. Впрочем, мне не жалко, и ночную алерику, в отличие от дневной, на дурное дело при всём желании не пустишь. Но эти цветы не должны видеть солнце, поэтому идти за ними нужно прямо сейчас, чтобы успеть до рассвета. Так что давай разувайся — и отправимся.

Жан-Жак снял сапоги, оставив их у корней дуба, и вместе с Юрой вышел с поляны на тропинку, которая вела в лес. Миг — тело Юры снова перетекло, как расплавленный воск, но в темноте было не разобрать деталей, только смутно белеющий силуэт единорога. Он кивнул себе на спину — залезай, мол — и ухватил зубами корзину. Даже встал возле поросшего мхом поваленного дерева, чтобы Жан-Жаку было удобнее. Тот зачем-то вспомнил, что никогда прежде не ездил без седла, но тут же подумал, что Юра — не лошадь и вряд ли позволил бы нацепить на себя седло, даже если бы оно было.

Зато необходимость касаться его в этом обличье не смущала. Сейчас Юра был зверем, большим и сильным, способным без труда нести на спине Жан-Жака, а тот ощущал под ладонями не человеческую кожу, а покрытую тонкими густыми волосками шкуру. Зевнув, Жан-Жак наклонился, утыкаясь носом в гриву и обнимая Юру руками за шею. Тот фыркнул, но не пытался как-то воспротивиться, неспешным шагом пробираясь через лес. Жан-Жак надеялся, что не свалится наземь, если заснёт.

Казалось удивительным, каким тонким и хрупким на вид становится Юра, меняя облик. Жан-Жак вдруг представил, как мог бы точно так же прильнуть к его спине, сжимая коленями бока, пропустить сквозь пальцы не жёсткую гриву, а мягкие шелковистые волосы… Щёки вспыхнули, но разум против всякой воли Жан-Жака подкинул совершенно похабную картину: как он точно так же сжимает коленями бока Юры, лёжа под ним лицом к лицу, а тот трётся об него, гладит рукой по щеке, медленно наклоняясь ниже, чтобы… чтобы…

Кубарем скатившись наземь, Жан-Жак в панике выпалил:

— Я лучше ногами пойду!

Юра недоумённо оглянулся на него, поставил корзину наземь и перекинулся в человека.

— Ты чего дёргаешься, как в зад ужаленный?

— Ну… я… — рассказ о грешных мыслях казался ещё ужаснее, чем они сами. — Просто так будет лучше.

Юра подошёл ближе, шумно втянул носом воздух. Принюхивался? Даже в темноте Жан-Жак ощущал его пристальный взгляд.

— Потому что ты меня хочешь? — со смешком спросил Юра. — Так нет в этом ничего страшного. И мы могли бы порадовать друг друга, только не сегодня. Мне ещё нужно алерику собрать и отнести Юри до рассвета.

— Что? Как ты… вообще мог подумать о столь греховных вещах?! — Жан-Жак замер, шокированный таким откровенным бесстыдством. Ни дед, ни отец никогда не поощряли разврат, он даже помнил о нескольких чиновниках, которых навсегда прогнали со двора за непристойное поведение. Самому Жан-Жаку и всем его братьям и сёстрам с рождения внушали, как важно сохранять чистоту помыслов и блюсти целомудрие до свадьбы. Впрочем, совсем непросвещённым он не был и знал в общих чертах, как происходит соитие мужчины с женщиной, но это допустимо для супругов, а не случайных людей и уж тем более не для двоих мужчин!

— Вечно вы, люди, сами себе голову морочите, — насмешливо отозвался Юра. — В магическом плане в нашем соитии не может быть ничего плохого. Более того, если я тебя привлекаю, это даже хорошо. Но вы, наверное, и саму магию скоро грехом назовёте, хотя она — основа всего сущего!

— Не смей осуждать мою религию и мои взгляды! — разозлился Жан-Жак. — И не нужна мне помощь развратной твари вроде тебя! Сам выберусь! Граница миров примерно в той стороне, да? — он махнул рукой туда, куда Юра до этого держал путь.

— Ты заблудишься во времени, — покачал головой тот.

— Плевать! Среди людей я в любом случае буду дома, неважно, сейчас или сто лет назад.

— Послушай…

— Не собираюсь я тебя слушать! — и Жан-Жак решительно направился вперёд.

Прочь, прочь отсюда, из этого края грешников, которые ходят, не скрывая наготы, и совокупляются с кем попало!

По лицу хлестали ветки, под босые ноги то и дело попадались выступающие из-под земли корни или обломки сучьев, но Жан-Жак упрямо шёл вперёд. Он доберётся до границы и возвратится к людям, а уже там придумает, как ему жить, если вправду попадёт в прошлое или будущее. И возможная встреча с какой-нибудь опасной тварью сейчас вовсе не беспокоила. Жан-Жак опасался лишь одного: что, если Юра попытается остановить его силой? Меч с тихим шелестом выскользнул из ножен. «Не дамся! — пульсировало в висках. — Ни за что!» Но Юра и не думал идти следом. Или Жан-Жак не слышал шагов из-за своего шумного дыхания и колотящегося в груди сердца?

«Ты меня хочешь».

Юрин голос, уверенный и насмешливый, будто до сих пор звучал, не смолкая. Жан-Жак злился и никак не мог успокоиться. «Это всё магия, — пытался убедить он себя. — Его магия. Я бы ни за что сам не додумался до такого! Это грязно… Мерзко… Говорят, мужеложцы вставляют член один другому в зад. В самое срамное! Как до такого вообще додуматься можно?! Отвратительно!»

И собственные мысли, что Юра красивый, теперь казались омерзительными порождениями чужой магии, стремящейся завлечь, опутать, затянуть в трясину, во тьму греха…

Когда под ногами вдруг захлюпала вполне реальная, а не воображаемая трясина, Жан-Жак по инерции сделал ещё шаг и, провалившись по колено, замер. Ноги крепко увязли, но глубже Жан-Жак не погружался. С облегчением вздохнув, он попытался оглядеться, но мало что разобрал в темноте. Вроде рядом росли какие-то кусты… Дотянувшись до них, Жан-Жак не без труда выбрался из чавкающей жижи на твёрдую землю и подумал, что нужно быть осторожнее, если он не хочет бесславно пропасть в лесу. Какие бы мысли ни лишали покоя.

Дальше он пошёл уже медленнее, отступая в сторону, едва земля под ногами начинала проседать и чавкать. Потом заметил пригорок и решил влезть на него: уж там-то наверняка не окажется топи. Из-за облаков выглянул узкий серп луны, проливая во мрак ночи немного холодного света. Не то чтобы разглядеть лес стало проще, но Жан-Жак был благодарен и за такие крохи.

Карабкаясь на пригорок, он почувствовал, как болят ноги. Ходить босиком Жан-Жак не привык, и теперь ступни ныли от многочисленных ушибов и ссадин. А ведь если бы не послушался Юру и не снимал сапоги, сейчас не страдал бы так.

С одного края земля резко уходила вниз, и что там было, Жан-Жак разобрать не смог. Он и край-то нашёл ощупью: пригорок оказался крутым, так что лезть наверх пришлось на четырёх конечностях. И никакой уверенности в том, что вообще стоило сюда соваться, Жан-Жак не испытывал. Может, найти подходящее местечко и дождаться утра? Тогда хоть видно станет, куда идти…

Он почти добрался до верха, как под ногу подвернулся не то сучок, не то камень. Вскрикнув от боли, Жан-Жак покачнулся на краю обрыва и едва не рухнул вниз, лишь чудом сохранив равновесие. Зато умудрился выронить меч, и тот, судя по булькающему звуку, утонул в болоте.

Жизнь сразу начала казаться ещё менее радостной, чем за минуту до этого. Потому что, во-первых, внизу была топь, во-вторых, Жан-Жак оказался в лесу один и без оружия.

И даже на помощь позвать некого.

Единственного, кто мог бы его выручить, Жан-Жак обозвал развратной тварью. И Юра наверняка обиделся на такое обращение. Он не придёт.

«Да и не собираюсь я его звать! — разозлился сам на себя Жан-Жак. — Дождусь утра и пойду дальше, как рассветёт».

Наконец добравшись до верха, он пошёл вперёд. Здесь было суше, болото осталось в стороне, зато Жан-Жак уже не был уверен, в нужном ли направлении идёт. Приглядевшись, он заметил впереди просвет между деревьями. Поляна? Так или нет, но за тёмными вековыми стволами что-то мягко серебрилось — не то под лунным светом, не то само по себе.

«Посмотрю, что это, — решил Жан-Жак. — Может, там и дождусь утра».

Он медленно пошёл вперёд, прислушиваясь к ночным шорохам. Где-то прокричала ночная птица, вдалеке послышался вой, но здесь всё казалось спокойным. Жан-Жак перелез через поваленный ствол и действительно увидел небольшую поляну, по которой стелилась тонкая серебристая трава. Но мало ли в волшебном лесу странных и непривычных растений? Главное, не оказалась бы ядовитой.

Одного шага хватило, чтобы понять: никакая это не трава. Тонкие нити сперва показались шелковистыми и благословенно мягкими, а в следующий миг Жан-Жак понял, что, кажется, вляпался во всех смыслах — странное нечто намертво прилипло к ногам, и при попытке освободиться он лишь запутывался сильнее. Дёрнувшись в отчаянии, Жан-Жак упал прямо в это спутанное серебро. Выругался, замер, часто дыша… И тут за спиной послышалось:

— Вкусный… Тёплый… Съем…

Что?!!

Жан-Жак рванулся, но освободиться не сумел, только обернуться и увидеть, как к нему приближается самое мерзкое из виденных прежде созданий: с узким почти безносым лицом, обрамлённым белыми космами волос, непомерно длинными руками и костлявым торсом. Ниже талии тело существа было раздуто, как огромный бурдюк, но длинные многосуставчатые ноги несли его без малейшего труда. Слишком, слишком быстро.

— Нет! Не трогай меня! Уйди! — завопил Жан-Жак, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из плена липкой паутины. — Проваливай к чертям!

Жуткая помесь человека с пауком слушать не желала — нависла сверху, закрывая небо своим отвратительным волосатым брюхом, закрутилась, опутывая извивающегося Жан-Жака с ног до головы. Вот она замерла и будто шагнула в сторону… Неужели оставит в покое? Но в следующее мгновенье в живот больно впилось что-то, обожгло, и Жан-Жак закричал, срывая голос.

— Тёплый… — снова забормотала тварь. — Утром съем…

И пошла прочь, уже не торопясь. Жан-Жак посмотрел ей вслед и заплакал. Не столько от боли — место, куда его ужалила тварь, пока всего лишь противно саднило, — сколько от ощущения безнадёжности и неизбежности конца. Руки и ноги отчего-то плохо чувствовались, и попытки освободиться от кокона, в который его замотали, точно гигантскую муху, успеха не приносили. А вскоре и сил на то, чтобы двигаться, совсем не осталось.

«Кажется, теперь я точно умру. Лучше бы сразу, ещё когда мантикора напала. А так успел понадеяться, что буду жить… Обидно».

Сознание плыло, Жан-Жак видел сквозь то ли слёзы, то ли туман, как на небе ухмыляется месяц. Натурально смеётся, скаля зубы и облизываясь сиреневым, как ягоды душанки, языком.

«И луна здесь странная… всё не так…»

— Твою ж мать!

Сперва ему показалось, что паукообразная тварь вернулась и наклонилась над ним, мазнув по лицу светлыми космами. Потом Жан-Жак узнал Юру и хотел засмеяться, но даже на это сил уже не хватило.

Чушь какая. Ему чудится.

Юра не придёт.

Юра ругался на чём свет стоит, тряс за плечи, спрашивал что-то, но Жан-Жак не понимал ни слова и мог только моргать. Да и какая разница, если он бредит?

— Да ты досуха меня выпьешь!

Не то крик, не то плач резанул по ушам, потом ко рту прижалась рука, и в приоткрытые губы потекло тёплое, сладковато-металлическое… такое знакомое. Сразу стало легче дышать, но вместо забытья пришла боль, расползлась по животу, заставляя скручиваться улиткой.

— Пей, выблядок! Или я сам тебя придушу!

И он пил с незнакомой прежде исступлённой жаждой, задыхался, давился, не мог оторваться, чувствуя, как становится легче с каждым глотком.

— Моё! Добыча! Не дам! — раздалось откуда-то сверху.

— Сдохни, тварь! — рыкнул Юра и метнулся ей навстречу, перекидываясь в прыжке.

Всё-таки Юра.

Гневное ржание и свистящие вопли слились в бьющую по ушам какофонию, Жан-Жак с трудом повернул голову и увидел, как в распахнутый рот твари вонзается перламутровый рог, едва заметно светясь в темноте, как мелькают в воздухе копыта, ломая хилые конечности и вспарывая толстое волосатое брюхо, лопнувшее, как огромный чирей, и брызнувшее во все стороны чем-то склизким…

Поверженная тварь осталось лежать, а Юра подошёл, перекинувшись снова, и мрачно спросил:

— Ты ничего получше арахниды найти не мог? Эта мразота ядовитая сверху донизу!

— Я… Ты…

В голове всё ещё было мутно, и слова никак не складывались друг с другом.

— Заткнись. Иначе убью.

Прозвучало так, что мигом долетело даже через дурнотную муть в голове, и Жан-Жак послушно захлопнул рот. Только сипло дышал, пока Юра, ругаясь сквозь зубы, резал ножом паутину, потом стягивал обрывками ему запястья и взваливал его на себя.

— Пошли, дурачья кусок.

И хрупкое тело под ним перетекло, становясь больше, шире, связанные руки Жан-Жака будто по собственной воле обхватили единорожью шею, а ноги бессильно повисли вниз. Ему всё ещё было больно, его мутило, по щекам текли слёзы — но теперь уже от облегчения.

Шаг. Ещё шаг. Его качало, как на волнах, и Жан-Жак не вполне понимал, наяву это или в бреду. Может, он уже умер, а всё это — самый последний бред? И потом совсем ничего не будет?

Сквозь неплотно прикрытые веки пробилось какое-то голубоватое свечение, а потом Жан-Жак понял, что снова лежит на земле, и совсем рядом пахнет чем-то сладковато-свежим. Он принюхался, но так и не смог понять, что это. Зажмурился — и почудилось, будто падает в бездну.

Будь что будет.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *  
Он сам не знал, сколько пролежал без сознания. Когда очнулся, над головой шумела крона уже знакомого дуба, а тело окутывала шкура мантикоры. Вставать не хотелось, да и уверенности в том, что силы найдутся, у Жан-Жака не было. Поэтому он просто лежал, слушая птичий щебет и шелест листвы, жмурясь от солнечных бликов, то и дело падающих на лицо.

Потом с ветки спустился паучок, крохотный и безобидный, но Жан-Жака передёрнуло, и он попытался откатиться в сторону, тут же осознав, что сил действительно почти нет — такое простое действие далось ему с огромным трудом. Теперь Жан-Жак лежал, уткнувшись носом в траву, а ветер щекотно обдувал голую спину.

Вспомнилось, что когда-то давно он читал в книгах об арахнидах, но там говорились: они вымерли несколько сотен лет назад. «Ну да, — подумал Жан-Жак, — в мире людей, может, и вымерли, а в Древнем Лесу очень даже живут и здравствуют».

Кажется, он успел задремать. А иначе как объяснить, что не услышал шагов и даже не сразу почувствовал, что его переворачивают на спину? Жан-Жак открыл глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним Юру.

— Может, ты в лес пришёл умирать, а я мешаю? — нахмурившись, спросил тот. — Ты скажи, я перестану.

— Нет.

— Тогда пей, — Юра поднёс к его губам чашу. Простая вода ещё никогда не казалась такой вкусной.

Напившись, Жан-Жак снова лёг на спину и, когда Юра сел рядом, вдруг испытал облегчение. Мысль, что он может уйти, отчего-то пугала. Протянув руку, Жан-Жак осторожно сплёл свои пальцы с его.

— То развратной тварью обзывал, то сам тянешься, — в голосе Юры не было злости, только бесконечная усталость.

— Просто иначе я начинаю бояться, что всё это не правда, а предсмертный бред. А когда прикасаюсь к тебе, понимаю, что ты настоящий — и всё остальное тоже, — говорить получалось только шёпотом. — Я вовсе не хочу умирать. Спасибо, что спас. Уже дважды, — Жан-Жак прикрыл глаза.

— А Юри говорил, я не дождусь от тебя благодарности, — хмыкнул Юра. — И вообще советовал не возиться. Я сказал, что сам разберусь. Алерику ему относил сегодня. На три дня позже, чем собирался.

— Три дня?

— Ты думал, только полночи провалялся без сознания? Тогда ошибся, — Юра говорил совсем тихо. Жан-Жак открыл глаза, пригляделся и только сейчас заметил, насколько измотанным тот выглядит. — Я и сам почти сутки встать не мог после того, как тебя сюда затащил. А ты и ещё дольше, хотя чуть вправду досуха меня не выпил. Но ты человек, да и мантикора тебя недавно жалила…

— А это так важно? — вдруг задумался Жан-Жак. — То, что я человек? — мозги, правда, нормально соображать отказывались. Хотелось просто лежать и смотреть в небо. Но он продолжал украдкой пялиться на Юру. Конечно же, только потому, что не было сил лишний раз поворачивать голову.

— А ты думал. Я ж тебя своей кровью поил как раз потому, что она целебная. Или ты думаешь, она только на других действует? Хотя ту же душанку мне всё равно жрать не стоит — хоть и не помру, в отличие от тебя, но и хорошо мне уж точно не будет, — Юра тихо засмеялся. — В детстве по дурости налопался — мало того, что пластом лежал и задыхался, так потом ещё и по заднице отстегали. Потому что у нас запреты от балды не выдумывают и нечего их сдуру нарушать.

— Скажешь, у нас выдумывают?

— Ещё как! Вот обижайся, сколько влезет, но это твоё заявление про грех — чушь полная. Потому что магия за любое вредоносное действие даёт откат. Ну или то, которое противно твоей природе. Вы же именно так называете секс между двумя мужчинами?

— Послушай… — Жан-Жак вовсе не горел желанием обсуждать свои взгляды.

— Нет, это ты послушай! — Юра наклонился к нему и смотрел пристально. — Именно сейчас, пока у тебя сил нет опять вскочить и побежать, точно в зад ужаленному. Магия есть в каждом из нас, в каждой травинке и капле воды в этом мире. И в тебе тоже. Только твоя как бы спит, и сам ты ею не можешь воспользоваться сознательно и целенаправленно. Но иногда можешь… растрясти её, как воду в ведре. Например, когда занимаешься сексом. Ты знал, что это ещё и магический обмен?

— Нам… — припомнил Жан-Жак, — Нам рассказывали что-то похожее. Именно этим и объясняли, почему важно хранить себя в чистоте и после свадьбы не изменять — чтобы не нахвататься… всякого.

Юра фыркнул и скривился.

— Люди как всегда. Всё переврут. А маги ваши тоже так живут?

— Ну… — тут Жан-Жак замялся. — Отец говорил мне, что их сила толкает их на некоторые вещи, недопустимые для обычных людей, но старался не уточнять, какие именно. Хотя про секс там тоже было. Он говорил, что у магов между собой иные отношения, потому что их сила требует этого.

— Всё правильно их сила требует. Обычные люди тем и отличаются от магов, что свою силу не слышат. А маги… В сексе как таковом нет ничего плохого. Это как с едой — от свежего и полезного будешь здоровым и сильным, а от тухлятины отравишься. Мы, единороги, в этом плане от ваших магов не так уж отличаемся, надо сказать. Тоже чувствуем, как и они, с кем стоит потрахаться, а кого лучше даже за руку не держать. А вы нихрена не чуете, вот и получается, что вам можно в уши насвистеть любой ерунды. Например, что двум мужикам в одной койке делать нечего. А что секс против воли отравляет и жертву, и насильника, причём насильника куда больше — кто ж вам скажет…

Юра сорвал какую-то травинку и сунул в рот, медленно жуя. Жан-Жак смотрел на него и не торопился что-то говорить. Разум протестовал против услышанного, непривычного, не сходящегося с тем, чему его учили всю жизнь.

— Ты мне вот что скажи, — усмехнулся Юра. — Ты ж, небось, образованный… Интересно, чем тебе объясняли, что с каждым столетием войны случаются всё чаще? Уж, наверное, не тем, что люди своими поступками отравляют сами себя. Убивают, грабят, насилуют, а потом снова идут убивать, грабить и насиловать, потому что зло порождает только ещё большее зло.

— Ты так хорошо в этом разбираешься? — подобные слова Жан-Жаку не раз доводилось слышать. Но чаще всего они так и оставались просто возвышенными словами, плохо совместимыми с жизнью.

— Именно в этом, может, и не очень. Зато во вреде, нанесённом конкретному человеку, разобраться очень даже могу. Я понимаю, вы там многое забыли, но все единороги — стихийные целители. А я ещё и не только стихийный, а ученик лекаря. Точнее, был им, пока от своих не свалил. По нашим законам лечить других единорогов и прочих волшебных созданий я пока не имею права, но на людей-то это не распространяется.

— Ну хорошо, ты целитель. И, прости, какое отношение это имеет к… — Жан-Жак замялся, — к мужеложству?

— Такое, что секс — это стихийный обмен сырой магией. Смекаешь? — и Юра самым нахальным образом подмигнул.

Пару мгновений Жан-Жак молчал. Потом до него дошло — и следующие минут пять он лежал, раскинув руки, и хохотал. Даже ногами дрыгать откуда-то силы взялись.

— То есть… — начал он, почти успокоившись, но всё ещё хихикая, — ты мне тут сейчас рассказываешь про целебную силу единорожьего… хм…

— Зря ржёшь. Это в телесном плане секс — просто удовольствие, ну и дети от него ещё быть могут. А в магическом… Тебе ваши маги про ритуальный секс ничего не рассказывали? Подозреваю, нет. А со мной любой секс превращается в ритуальный. Безо всяких зажжённых свечей, расчерченного кучей знаков пола и тому подобного. И раз тебя ко мне тянет, значит, кроме удовольствия, точно перепадет что-то ещё. Хорошее причём. По мелочи, конечно. Например, магом не станешь. Но и в аду гореть не будешь. Потому что весь якобы вред от этого только у тебя вот здесь, — и Юра постучал Жан-Жаку согнутым пальцем по лбу.

— Ну, знаешь! — возмутился тот. — Руки убери!

— Да я и не лезу, — Юра улыбался. — Сказал же, что насилие отравляет. И вылечить могу одними травами. Ну, или снова придётся кровью поить, если опять вляпаешься в какую-нибудь гадость вроде той арахниды. Или ты думал, потрахаться — это обязательно?

— Кто тебя знает, — проворчал Жан-Жак.

Насилия со стороны Юры он с самого начала не опасался. Чувствовал: тот не обидит. Но прикидываться слепым, глухим и тупым, старательно делая вид, что не понимает бесстыжих намёков, тоже не жаждал — невелико удовольствие от такого общения.

— Глупый, — похоже, Юра вовсе не злился. — Я не ложусь с теми, кто мне не по нраву. А ты хороший, только местами дурак. Красивый. И чистый, как родник под первыми лучами солнца. В одном люди всё-таки правы: если нет чутья, можно и в самом деле всякого нахвататься. Но в остальном… Самая худшая ложь — та, в которую тонко вплетена правда, становится сложно отличить одно от другого.

— Значит, — нахмурился Жан-Жак, — ты считаешь мою веру ложью?

— Я знаю не всё, — Юра покачал головой. — Но в том, что слышал, хватает и заблуждений, и откровенного вранья. И самое страшное — не сказочки про мужеложство, а попытки отодвинуть магию куда подальше из жизни людей. Хотя она — суть и основа всего нашего мира. Но не удивлюсь, если спустя ещё пару сотен лет её в самом деле объявят грехом. Хотя недавно именно она тебя и спасла. Я нашёл тебя у арахниды только потому, что ты меня звал. Не словами, но слышно было бы и за озером.

— Ты на что намекаешь?! — разозлился Жан-Жак. — Думаешь, мне тогда было дело до всякого непотребства?!

— Да уж точно не на это, — теперь расхохотался уже Юра. Отсмеявшись, он вполне серьёзно пояснил: — Если тебе грозит смертельная опасность — это ещё один случай, когда ты можешь расшевелить свою магию. Ты хотел жить и звал меня, думая, что никто другой не поможет. А я тебя без этого вряд ли сумел бы найти. В общем, не думай лишнего, — он поднялся, со вкусом потягиваясь. — Сейчас похлёбки принесу, поедим нормально. Как раз остыло, небось, а то горячий горшок не натаскаешься.

Жан-Жак посмотрел ему вслед и прикрыл глаза. Об услышанном ещё предстояло подумать, но одно он знал точно — Юра не сделает с ним ничего против его воли. Разве что снадобье какое-нибудь в рот силком вольёт, да и то вряд ли. А секс… Юра говорил совершенно ужасные вещи, а Жан-Жак, себе на беду, никогда толком не вникал в теорию магии. Поэтому, пусть он не собирался так просто отказываться от своих взглядов, слова Юры зародили сомнения в его душе.

* * *  
В следующие дни Жан-Жак много спал, много ел и почти ничего не делал. Разве что иногда ходил вместе с Юрой куда-нибудь недалеко — на берег озера, где тот обычно встречался с Пхичитом и Юри, или к ручью в овраге. От него ничего не требовали, Юра приносил еду и пару раз даже помогал бриться, потому что Жан-Жак чуть не свалился носом в ручей. Осторожные касания ужасно смущали, и Жан-Жак сперва попытался отказаться от помощи и справиться сам. Итогом его упрямства стал порез на горле — рука дрогнула. Юра обругал Жан-Жака упёртым дураком, отвесил подзатыльник, принёс какую-то мазь, чтобы обработать рану, и велел не рыпаться. Помазал, побрил, разве что за шкирку обратно к дубу не отволок. И в следующие разы предпочитал следить. Но Жан-Жак не спорил. Пусть он чувствовал некое смущение, но всё же забота Юры о его добром здравии была приятна.

Бездельничать Жан-Жак не привык и думал, что будет скучать, но к Юре внезапно зачастили гости. Через пару дней после того разговора о магии и грехах Жан-Жак проснулся от тихого ржания и увидел за кругом поляны другого единорога — немного больше Юры и с пепельно-серыми гривой и хвостом. Юра вышел к нему в своём зверином обличье, и Жан-Жак некоторое время наблюдал из-за кустов за обоими единорогами. Они соприкасались рогами, тёрлись друг о дружку головами и шеями, тихо пофыркивая. Это общение не походило на привычные разговоры, какие бывают между людьми. Но сил размышлять о деталях и тонкостях единорожьего общения у Жан-Жака не было, поэтому он просто смотрел, решив, что спросит обо всём позже, если не забудет.

Тем временем единороги сменили облик, и Юра привёл гостя к себе. Тот представился Виктором и с ходу принялся засыпать Жан-Жака множеством вопросов. Он выглядел немного постарше Юры, но вёл себя, точно любопытное дитя — и одновременно куда более бесстыдно. То и дело потягивался, откровенно демонстрируя себя, ходил вокруг, усаживаясь то здесь, то там, пару раз пытался трогать Жан-Жака, вроде бы невинно, но улыбался при этом так, что смущение мешалось со злостью. Когда на колено опустилась ладонь, Жан-Жак не выдержал и, скинув руку Виктора, торопливо принялся одеваться. Это при Юре, что бы тот ни говорил про секс и магический обмен, можно было спокойно сидеть в одних подштанниках. А сейчас Жан-Жак торопливо натянул на себя и штаны, и нижнюю рубашку, и верхнюю, и даже жилетку, хотя день выдался жарким.

Когда он застёгивал последнюю пуговицу, вернулся Юра, ходивший за кореньями и водой для похлебки. Мигом поняв, в чём дело, он от души выругал Виктора, напоследок пообещав обломать ему рог и засунуть в задницу.

— Но я же не хотел ничего плохого! — надулся тот.

— Молчи, извращенец! И к человеку моему не лезь.

— Ну чего сразу извращенец-то?

— Он ещё спрашивает!

— А с людьми путаться, как ты, лучше, что ли?!

Юра почему-то покосился на Жан-Жака, нахмурился и буркнул, что как-нибудь сам разберётся. И нечего тут его человека донимать! Ибо не для того Юра его сюда приволок.

— Ну и сиди тут! — фыркнул Виктор и ушёл.

Жан-Жак посмотрел ему вслед, потом повернулся к Юре.

— Ты уже в который раз называешь меня своим человеком. Почему?

— Ну а чей? — пожал плечами тот. — Пока ты здесь, я о тебе забочусь: лечу, кормлю, пою… Значит, мой.

Похоже, здесь подобное определение могло означать вовсе не принадлежность. Или нести несколько смыслов. Жан-Жак уже в который раз думал, насколько непривычен уклад жителей Древнего Леса — и в чём-то значительном, и в подобных мелочах.

— А Виктора ты почему извращенцем обозвал? Пока мы общались, он вроде про секс говорил всё то же самое, что и ты.

Юра поморщился и пробурчал:

— Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать.

— А что такого?

— Ну смотри, — Юра закатил глаза, возмущаясь таким упорным непониманием. — Ты считаешь меня развратником, раз я не нахожу ничего плохого в сексе между двумя мужчинами, так? И тут такой развратный я называю Виктора извращенцем. Улавливаешь мысль?

— Ты прав, — поспешно согласился Жан-Жак. — Пожалуй, я вполне смогу прожить без этого знания.

Виктор оказался не единственным гостем. Ещё к дубу однажды прилетели две феи, Минако и Сара. Они просили цветов алерики и принесли в обмен на неё меду и полмешка каких-то незнакомых орехов. Юра всё это забрал, согласился помочь, и феи проторчали у дуба до ночи. Болтали они ещё хуже Виктора, особенно Сара, но хотя бы не приставали. Впрочем, их Жан-Жак и сам пытался расспрашивать — обо всём, что приходило в голову. И о магии в том числе. Особенно о магии. Надо же хоть немного разобраться в этом вопросе.

А ещё в том, почему две хорошенькие феи, которые выглядят как вполне обычные девушки, разве что с прозрачными крыльями вроде стрекозиных, какого-то особого смущения не вызывают. Пусть даже они голые, как и все здесь, разве что навешали на себя каких-то плетёных украшений: по несколько поясков на талию, браслеты на руки и ноги, какие-то подвески на шею… Но об этом Жан-Жак решил поразмыслить сам, не задавая вопросов. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не останется с Юрой наедине. Пусть тот говорил совершенно ужасные вещи, идущие вразрез со многим, что Жан-Жак считал нормальным и правильным, но хотя бы не ехидничал и не хихикал, в отличие от этих крылатых особ. Жан-Жак хотел знания, а не насмешек.

Но Юра вернулся только под утро, раздражённый и усталый, молча полез под полог, но заметив, что Жан-Жак проснулся, буркнул:

— Заболтали, трещотки крылатые! Особенно Сара, у этой рот вообще не закрывается. Нет, я знаю, конечно, что феи все такие. Но знать и терпеть — разные вещи.

— Разговорчивые? — сонно уточнил Жан-Жак.

— Ну да. Для них это нормально, как для меня рог во лбу. Но всё равно раздражает. Даже Виктор не так бесит, когда треплется. Другое дело, что болтать, как фея, только фея и может.

— Зато они хотя бы не приставали, — заметил Жан-Жак.

— А они только друг с дружкой, — пояснил Юра. — Не конкретно эти, а феи вообще. Учитывая, что магия у них… своеобразная, может, оно и к лучшему.

— Интересно, — вдруг пришло в голову Жан-Жаку, — я поэтому не чувствовал рядом с ними ничего такого? В смысле, неприличного.

— Занятное дело, — Юра вдруг развернулся и уставился на него в слабом предутреннем свете. — То ли чутьё у тебя всё-таки есть, то ли дело в том, что ты сейчас в Древнем Лесу находишься, то ли это из-за того, что я тебя своей кровью уже два раза поил. Просто я людей уже достаточно повидал — и у большинства с чутьём не очень. Скорее даже совсем никак. А ты, значит, феями не заинтересовался? Но дело может быть ещё в том, что ты женщинами вообще не интересуешься, просто воспитание не позволяет это признать.

— Ещё какую гадость выдумаешь?! — возмутился Жан-Жак.

— А чего сразу гадость? Вот скажи лучше, в твоей жизни была хоть одна девушка, которую ты хотел бы?

— Не твоё дело! — Жан-Жак поднялся, ворча, отыскал на ощупь в дупле ещё одну шкуру и лёг, завернувшись в неё. Только спать под одной шкурой с этим бесстыдником не хватало! — Прекрасно всё у меня с девушками, но сейчас я намерен поспать, а не отвечать на дурацкие вопросы!

Выпалил — и ждал, что сейчас Юра разозлился, но тот хмыкнул совсем беззлобно и не сказал ничего. Некоторое время Жан-Жак лежал, почти уткнувшись носом в торчащий из-под земли дубовый корень, потом развернулся и глянул на Юру. Тот лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову и чему-то улыбаясь. Заметив, как Жан-Жак вертится, глянул в ответ, картинно поднимая бровь.

— Что?

— Ничего! И не смотри так! Улыбается он тут ещё!

— Откуда ты знаешь, о чём я думаю? Может, вовсе не о тебе.

— А я верить должен?

— Да как хочешь. Только изволь заткнуться и дай мне уже насладиться тишиной. Иначе в самом деле пристану и облапаю за все места, до каких руки дотянутся.

Это прозвучало уже сердито, и Жан-Жак всё-таки замолчал. Но поворачиваться к Юре задом на всякий случай не рискнул, даже будучи почти уверенным, что тот грозился приставать только из-за раздражения. Закрыв глаза, Жан-Жак постарался уснуть, но ничего не выходило. Намеренно или нет, но Юра умудрился своим вопросом заставить его задуматься о не самых приятных вещах. Раньше Жан-Жак считал то, что никогда не допускал греховных мыслей даже о своей невесте, добродетелью. Теперь же его грызли сомнения. И Жан-Жак прекрасно знал, что услышал бы дома: зло именно так и искушает. Заставляет сомневаться, когда нужно непоколебимо верить. Но…

Юра не был злом.

Зло не жертвует собственную кровь, не приходит на выручку, спасая от неминуемой гибели, не откликается на отчаянный зов после сразу после оскорблений и обид. Не тащит на себе в собственный дом, когда самому упасть впору.

«Люди могут лгать, — вспомнились Жан-Жаку слова одного из наставников, — но магия не лжёт. Ибо она, будучи сутью предметов и явлений, собственным разумом не обладает. Она — как вода, которая способна утолить жажду, затушить костёр, но не затечь обратно в чашу сама по себе, если вы изволите пролить её на пол. Магию можно назвать не только сутью, но и неким законом, который, в отличие от человеческих, нерушим и вечен. И даже сильнейшие из магов могут направлять свою силу лишь в рамках этого закона. И все новые формулы магической науки — лишь пути, которые существовали прежде, но были нам неведомы».

— Юра, а, Юра…

— Ну что ещё?! Только уснул!..

— Вот скажи, — неуверенно начал Жан-Жак. — Если меня всякие непотребные мысли посещают… ну, ты говоришь, это я так на твою магию откликаюсь. Ты, если захочешь, можешь заставить меня сильнее желать этого, или нет?

— Нет. Магией — не могу. Тут она сама по себе, и раз ты откликаешься, значит, так и надо. И я уже говорил: если ты чего-то хочешь, оно не делается от этого обязательным. И ты вроде как спать собирался?

Жан-Жак кивнул, успокаиваясь, закрыл глаза и даже почти успел уснуть, как его аж подбросило от внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли.

— Погоди! Магией не можешь, а как-то по-другому, значит, да?

— Ты мне дашь спать или как?

— Юра! Это важно!

— Допустим, могу. Причём безо всяких хитростей, самым простым способом, любой так сможет.

— Э-э-э… Как?

Юра приподнялся, навис над замершим Жан-Жаком и с нехорошей ухмылкой выдал:

— А вот так!

И поцеловал.

В голове звучно бумкнуло, словно там кто-то выстрелил из пушки, сердце заколотилось, и дыхание перехватило. Жан-Жак хотел возразить, но от изумления ни оттолкнуть не мог, ни хоть слово сказать. А Юра ласкал его подрагивающие губы своим бесстыжим ртом, заставляя гореть и их, и всё лицо, и не только. Жан-Жаку хотелось одновременно и умереть от стыда, и пожить ещё капельку, ведь если всё равно отвечать за свой грех, можно же насладиться им чуточку подольше?..

Что?!

Дёрнувшись, он вывернулся из-под Юры, почти отпрыгнул в сторону и замер, часто дыша.

— Ну как, действует же? — облизнул влажные губы тот, пристально глядя Жан-Жаку в лицо. Потом опустил взгляд ниже и довольно улыбнулся. — Ещё как действует. А теперь уймись наконец и дай мне спать.

И как ни в чём не бывало улёгся наземь, кутаясь в шкуру. Когда Жан-Жак места себе найти не мог! И почти умирал от осознания, что у него из-за короткого поцелуя тесно в подштанниках!

— К слову, если ты меня убьёшь, то не сможешь выйти из круга и сам умрёшь от голода и жажды, — сонно пробубнил Юра.

Вот же!.. Скотина однорогая! Одним движением перевернул ему всю душу и спать завалился! Да убить его мало!

Некоторое время Жан-Жак старательно вытаптывал тропинку вдоль ограждающих поляну кустов, потом вознёс краткую, но очень прочувствованную молитву, почти сплошь состоявшую из отборной брани, и рухнул ничком в мокрую от росы траву. Ему нужно было остыть хотя бы их тех побуждений, что убийство — тоже грех.

И самоубийство тоже.

И мужеложство.

Жан-Жаку отчаянно хотелось домой. Там всё шло привычным порядком, там были родители, братья с сёстрами, Изабелла… которая ни разу не вызывала у него подобных желаний, даже когда Жан-Жак изредка обнимал её, танцевал с ней или один-единственный раз целомудренно поцеловал в щёку. Юра же… стоило лишь на секунду вспомнить, что он сделал, и Жан-Жак с удручающей безнадёжностью осознал: некой части его тела не мешает даже то, что подштанники промокли от росы. Холодной, между прочим.

— В шкуру завернись, а то простынешь — возись с тобой потом.

— Да пошёл ты! — огрызнулся Жан-Жак, уверенный, что лучше уж мучиться жаром и кашлем, чем греховными желаниями.

Губы до сих пор горели от поцелуя.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *  
После случившегося Жан-Жак пару дней сторонился Юры и почти не разговаривал с ним, а если и приходилось, ограничивался парой-тройкой слов. Думал, тот будет злиться, но какое там! Юра лишь насмешливо поглядывал, иногда очень выразительно подмигивая или поднимая бровь, — и тогда злился сам Жан-Жак. «Я знаю, почему ты меня сторонишься», — говорил этот взгляд.

Но ещё больше злило, что Юра явно взялся его дразнить: то потягивался, то сидел, скрестив ноги и бесстыже выставив на обозрение причиндалы, неспешно расчёсывал деревянным гребешком густые длинные волосы, мурлыча что-то себе под нос. И вдобавок по дороге к озеру взялся на крутых пригорках придерживать Жан-Жака под локоть, точно даму на каблуках! К вечеру второго дня тот уже почти готов был высказать всё, что думает о таком безобразии, но Юра одной фразой выбил почву у него из-под ног.

— Ты не пробовал пялиться на меня поменьше?

Несколько мгновений Жан-Жак молчал, шумно дыша, потом наконец отыскал подходящие слова:

— А ты не пробовал вести себя скромнее?

Он ждал, что Юра хоть немного устыдится, но тот расхохотался.

— Я веду себя так же, как и всегда. Ты просто раньше не замечал. А теперь я поцеловал тебя — и это не даёт тебе покоя. Не сам поцелуй даже, а то, что тебе понравилось. И хочется повторить.

С чувством выругавшись, Жан-Жак подхватил с земли шкуру мантикоры и ушёл на другой конец поляны.

На лес мягко опускалась ночь, одни птицы умолкали, другие только просыпались и готовились петь, стрекотали какие-то насекомые, квакали лягушки… Жан-Жак вдруг поймал себя на том, что по возвращении домой ему будет не хватать этого шума. Уже привычного и порой даже немного понятного. Юра время от времени рассказывал ему про лес — то заставлял прислушаться к пению незнакомой птицы, то показывал следы на земле, то рассказывал про растения. Что-то Жан-Жак запоминал сразу, что-то нет, но порой думал: поживи он в лесу подольше — и научится узнавать по голосам птиц, где вышла к водопою робкая лань, а где затаился хищник, читать следы, как открытую книгу, и… ну нет, чувствовать растения так, как Юра, он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. Потому что Юра — единорог, первородное дитя Земли, у которого знание о каждом её цветке больше врождённое, чем выученное. А Жан-Жак всего лишь человек, пусть и наследник трона крепкой и богатой державы.

Он готов был радоваться каждому дню, дающему возможность познать новый неизведанный мир, но греховные мысли вносили в душу смятение и разлад. И если дома без труда можно было найти поддержку в стремлении блюсти нравственную чистоту, то здесь хватит нескольких слов — и спустя несколько минут они с Юрой уже будут валяться на траве, занятые сущим непотребством. Притягательно-стыдным, дурманящим, невозможным… недопустимым. Вернее, таковым его считал лишь сам Жан-Жак, а Юра не видел в их соитии ничего плохого. Даже наоборот.

Уснуть всё никак не получалось. Душа Жан-Жака металась, а плоть готова была отозваться на воспоминание о единственном поцелуе, алча греха. Ещё какое-то время проворочавшись в тщетных попытках уснуть, Жан-Жак поднялся и, пройдясь по поляне, остановился у кустов. В просветах между деревьями поблёскивало озеро, потом к этим бликам добавилось мягкое белое свечение. Жан-Жак вспомнил, что уже видел такое в самую первую ночь в Древнем Лесу.

— Лунные коты играют, — негромко прозвучало за спиной. — Хочешь, сходим посмотреть? Только близко подходить не станем — заболтают.

— Я помню, ты говорил, у них странные речи. Давай сходим, только я рубашку надену — ночь прохладная.

Они покинули поляну и неспешно направились к берегу.

— Помнится, ты поначалу ходил застёгнутым на все пуговицы, — заметил Юра. — А теперь спокойно разгуливаешь в одних подштанниках. Или вот в рубашке ещё.

Жан-Жак пожал плечами. Он сам поначалу не думал о таком. Но среди вечно обнажённых жителей Древнего Леса одетым чувствовал себя так, словно это он был голым.

— Если здесь так можно, то почему нет? Тебе я, кажется, нравлюсь и так, и эдак, Пхичит с Юри, кажется, не собираются меня соблазнять, а феи были здесь один раз и вернулись к себе.

— Пфф! Ты не сравнивай, — покачал головой Юра. — Водяным духам секс вообще ни к чему — ни для размножения, ни для удовольствия, ни для магического обмена. Конечно, они тебя соблазнять не станут. У фей специфическая магия, это я уже говорил. Поэтому секса с другими народами у них нет. А я… Знаешь, я вообще жалею, что поцеловал тебя, — неожиданно сказал он.

— И почему же?

— Потому что раньше ты не особенно задумывался об этом, а теперь… У вас есть одна очень подходящая поговорка: «И хочется, и колется». А я чувствую твое желание. И оно мне тоже покоя не даёт, чтоб ты знал. Понимаю, ты вряд ли дозреешь. Так и будешь ходить и маяться, пока домой не вернёшься, а там радостно выкинешь всё это из головы… — Юра вздохнул и замолчал.

Остаток пути до озера они проделали в тишине, потом так же безмолвно прошли немного вдоль берега — и Жан-Жак смог разглядеть лунных котов.

Небольшие, размером с обычную кошку, они играли и резвились, то забираясь на деревья, то бегая по берегу или даже по дрожащей под лёгким ветерком водной глади. Кажется, эти полупрозрачные создания, светящиеся голубовато-белым, были не вполне телесными. Ветер доносил чуть слышное мурчание, но если коты о чём-то и говорили между собой, слов было не разобрать.

Вдруг из-за дерева выбежала маленькая девочка, такая же полупрозрачная, как и коты, и закружилась вместе с ними, заливисто смеясь.

— Надо же, — присвистнул Юра. — Выходит, Виктор не врал, что коты ребёнка подобрали. А я-то думал, он весёлых грибов нажрался, вот и чудится всякое. Просто человеческий ребёнок — и с котами… Это же совсем уму непостижимо!

— Пхичит говорил, дети — как сырая глина, что хочешь, то и лепи.

— Но не до такой же степени! Хотя, — Юра задумчиво смотрел на веселящуюся девочку, — раз она есть, значит, до такой, — и, немного помолчав, заговорил совсем о другом: — Ещё пару дней проведём у дуба, потом отправимся к драконам. Они лучше всего разбираются в магии времени, а я там знаю одну даму, довелось как-то пообщаться. Может, посоветует чего. Или подскажет, у кого ещё спросить. В общем, отсыпайся, отъедайся, а потом будем долго топать. Потому что я не ездовая лошадь и без большой надобности тебя на спине не потащу.

— А долго идти придётся? — Жан-Жак чувствовал себя куда лучше, но не был уверен, что осилит пеший переход куда-то далеко.

— Ну как сказать. Быстрее всего по правому берегу, но там обитает волчий клан. Меня одного оборотни не тронули бы — первородных детей стихии другие разумные создания не обижают. Но вот тебя я туда тащить не рискну, а то кто их знает. По левому берегу почти вдвое дольше, но там в основном наши земли, и дальше к холмам кое-где арахниды попадаются. Но ты не беспокойся, они и без нас голодными не сидят, к тому же привыкли не за добычей бегать, а ждать, пока она сама придёт. Так что если в логово не лезть, нормально пройдём.

Жан-Жак поёжился, вспомнив свою встречу с арахнидой, но спорить не стал. Раз уж Юра считает, что лучше идти там, чем через земли клана оборотней, значит, так и следует сделать. Он здесь родился и вырос, должен знать, что к чему.

— Потом по холмам, — продолжал рассказывать Юра, — через Оленью Долину и ещё немного — к предгорьям Серых Зубцов. Один я в этом обличье дошёл бы за пару недель, в исконном, понятное дело, ещё быстрее. С тобой… Наверное, две с половиной выйдет. В общем, ещё два дня сидим тут, я к Виктору в гости загляну, потом кое-чего в дорогу пособираю — и отправимся.

Жан-Жак молча кивнул, ощущая, что мысли о возвращении вызывали не только чистую радость, как поначалу. Теперь к ним примешалась ещё и тихая печаль. Древний Лес — странный, удивительный и опасный — нравился ему, несмотря ни на что.

«Жаль будет расставаться».


	7. Chapter 7

* * *  
Утром Виктор явился сам, не дожидаясь, пока Юра наведается к нему в гости. И в этот раз он уже не вёл себя так дурашливо и бесстыдно, как в прошлый. Наоборот, был серьёзен и даже немного мрачен.

Жан-Жак проснулся от его требовательного:

— Юра! Юр, пусти! Дело есть.

Вставать не хотелось, и Жан-Жак решил сделать вид, что спит. Наверняка единороги прекрасно разберутся со своими делами без его участия. Или, если понадобится, Юра разбудит.

Тот уже поднялся, сонно ворча на Виктора:

— Тише ты! Разорался на весь лес. Давай сюда своё дело, и я ещё посплю.

— А ему знать обязательно? — Виктор явно имел в виду Жан-Жака.

— Ума не приложу, что там у тебя такого… Тем более, он дрыхнет, как лысое дерево.

Жан-Жак чуть глаза не распахнул от удивления, не сразу постигнув суть подобного сравнения. Потом вспомнил, как Юра рассказывал, что время от времени деревья в Древнем Лесу засыпают. И перед этим, разумеется, сбрасывают листву.

Виктор же особо не беспокоился о сохранении своего дела в тайне. Услышав, что Юру не беспокоит, узнает ли Жан-Жак об их разговоре, он сообщил:

— Я встретил черноволосую девушку с красными губами, по описанию похожую на ту, о которой ты рассказывал.

«Изабелла!» — ахнул про себя Жан-Жак, чувствуя, как колотится сердце.

А Виктор продолжал:

— И сдаётся мне, она тут как раз твоего Джея ищет. По описанию похож, во всяком случае.

«Точно Изабелла!»

— Я сказал ей, что, может быть, знаю того, кто способен помочь. И отвёл её к холму, где растёт кривая берёза. Помнишь? Та, со стволом будто с шишкой посередине. Сюда тащить не стал, сказал, что сам к тебе схожу и договорюсь о встрече.

— Спасибо тебе, — тон Юры стал серьёзным и мрачным. — Я один схожу, а ты… возвращайся в селение, наверное. И нашим ничего не говори, хорошо?

— Ладно. А, может, я всё-таки…

— Нет. Я понимаю, что тебе любопытно, но это моё дело.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, уговорил.

И сперва послышались удаляющиеся шаги, потом всё стихло. Юра, шумно вздохнув, прошуршал по траве и сел у самых корней дуба. Жан-Жак буквально кожей почувствовал исходящую от него мрачную ауру, и решил больше не притворяться спящим.

— Что случилось?

— Ты всё слышал, да? — судя по тону, Юра не злился. Но его одолевали какие-то мрачные думы.

Жан-Жак кивнул и осторожно спросил:

— Расскажешь? Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал?

И отчаянно боялся, что сейчас услышит короткое «да», а потом не сумеет придумать, как вмешаться. Он не хотел, чтобы Юра убил Изабеллу. И того, чтобы пострадал сам Юра, тоже не хотел.

— Это случилось, когда мне было шестнадцать, — начал тот. — Когда-то у нас с людьми был уговор… Видишь ли, у каждого единорога раз в семь лет меняется рог. Но старый рог сохраняет свою силу, и эти рога мы отдавали людям до появления границ. Точнее, обменивали на золото. В Древнем Лесу его почти нет, а мы делаем из него разные амулеты. Золото очень хорошо срастается с нашей силой и долго служит. Потом появились границы, но там у вас есть несколько человеческих семей, которые могли пересекать их свободно. Раньше их было семь, сейчас, насколько мне известно, осталось только три. Я знаю, девицы из этих семей, которые приходят к нам, там у вас называют себя охотницами. Вроде как в этом больше доблести, а если сказать, что просто приходишь и меняешь золото на рог, такого почёта уже не будет. Но пусть зовутся как угодно, лишь бы уговор соблюдали. Вот только иногда появляются те, которым плевать. Мой дед вышел к одной такой, принёс рог… Она попросила ещё срезать несколько волосков с гривы, а когда дед перекинулся, пырнула его ножом.

Жан-Жак ошарашенно молчал. Неужели Изабелла и вправду могла вот так? Убить того, кто вышел к ней с миром и не ждал подвоха? А Юра продолжал:

— Дед не хотел меня брать с собой. Я пошёл тайком, а когда увидел, как она его ударила… Она ведь ещё и петь начала прямо перед этим. В одном люди не врут, пение девственницы в самом деле заставляет нас терять волю. Я даже пошевелиться не мог, только смотрел, как эта дрянь собирает кровь деда в какой-то сосуд. И как потом уходит, продолжая напевать что-то о тишине и покое. И улыбаясь. А я не смог его спасти.

Юра сжимал кулаки, тяжело дыша, и по его щекам стекали слёзы. Какое-то время Жан-Жак молча смотрел — слишком долго, как показалось ему самому, — потом несмело протянул руку, стирая с щеки Юры тёплую влагу. Кожа под пальцами оказалась мягкой и совсем по-девичьи нежной.

— Позволь мне пойти с тобой.

— И зачем бы тебе это?

— Затем, что беспокоюсь о тебе? — Жан-Жаку даже врать не пришлось. Разве что преуменьшить. Потому что не беспокоился он — боялся. Сидел, улыбаясь, говорил мягко, а внутри — метался, как раненый зверь, и не знал, что делать.

Нельзя позволить Юре убить Изз. Нельзя позволить Изз убить Юру.

Юра не откажется от мести.

«Я… там придумаю что-нибудь. Обязательно», — решил Жан-Жак.

— Ладно, — Юра поднялся, мрачнея всё больше. — Идём. Если я погибну… Ну, по дороге к холму я покажу, в какой-то стороне наше селение, найдёшь там Виктора. Думаю, он не откажется помочь.

Он ничего не брал с собой, не пытался наводить порядок перед уходом, даже бусы, служившие волшебным замком, так и остались позабытые сиротливо свисать с куста. Юра шёл по лесным тропам, будто не особенно торопясь, но Жан-Жак едва поспевал за ним.

Сердце то колотилось, как безумное, то болезненно сжималось, в боку отчего-то кололо, и в ушах шумело. От чувств, теснящихся в груди, хотелось кричать, но Жан-Жак словно онемел и мог только идти за Юрой, спотыкаясь и боясь, что путь закончится, а он так ничего и не придумает.

— Вот, смотри, — Юра остановился — и Жан-Жак обмер, чувствуя, что не готов… Ни к чему он не готов! — Запоминай эту ёлку и этот камень. Пойдёшь от них в ту сторону, — он указал рукой, — и вскоре выйдешь на вершину холма. Там внизу река, которая впадает в озеро, и селение на берегу. Спустишься, спросишь Виктора, а там дальше сами как-нибудь разберётесь.

— А…

— Наши наверняка уже знают, что я человека притащил, так что не удивятся. У Виктора язык длиннее, чем у арахниды паутина. Не удивятся. И обидеть тоже не должны. Особенно если будешь опускать глаза, говорить тихо и не спорить. Когда человек сам не нарывается, его и бить-то неловко. Ты запомнил, куда идти?

Жан-Жак не без труда нашёл в себе силы кивнуть.

— Может, сразу и пойдёшь?

— Нет! — замотал головой он.

— Хорошо. Не ори на весь лес. Идём.

И Юра взял его за руку, крепко стиснув запястье. Почти до боли, но вырываться Жан-Жак и не думал. Спешил следом за ним, спотыкаясь на кочках, кусал губы и про себя молил небеса о чуде. Любой ценой, лишь бы всё закончилось хорошо.

Даже ценой его собственной жизни.

Мысль ударила, как дубиной в лоб, Жан-Жак в очередной раз споткнулся и наверняка вспахал бы землю носом, не держи Юра его за руку.

— Ну чего ты? — удивлённо спросил тот. — Просто не высовывайся — и всё будет хорошо.

— Юра…

Как объяснить, что никогда больше не увидеть его — страшно? Что эти мысли вот-вот могут стать реальностью? Что от них хочется кричать?

— Юра… — еле слышно повторил Жан-Жак, подаваясь вперёд и сам не понимая, что делает.

Очнулся, только прижимаясь к губам Юры своими. Очнулся — но не отпрянул. Наоборот, обнял за плечи, приник крепче, целуя со всем отчаянием, что разрывало грудь.

И Юра откликнулся. Его узкие ладони легли на талию Жан-Жака, сжимая неожиданно сильно, притягивая вплотную. Юра ответил, целуя так, словно не собирался отпускать его никогда.

Но он же отстранился первым, пробормотав:

— Совсем рехнулся, грешник недоделанный…

И снова пошёл вперёд тем же быстрым скользящим шагом, за которым Жан-Жак едва поспевал.

Просвет впереди между деревьями показался неожиданно и слишком быстро. Юра замедлил шаг и обернулся к Жан-Жаку, приложив палец к губам. Тот смог лишь кивнуть в ответ. И смотреть, как Юра скользнул к одному из деревьев потолще, скрываясь за стволом. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Жан-Жак присоединился к нему, прижимаясь почти вплотную.

Здесь начиналось поле, чуть дальше отлого поднимаясь, а на вершине холма торчала нелепой загогулиной старая берёза с редкой листвой и шишковатым стволом. А на поле, по пояс в высокой траве, ждала Изабелла.

Она то сжимала пальцы, то утирала глаза, то осматривалась по сторонам со смесью надежды и тревоги на лице. И выглядела не как воительница, готовая к поединку, а как самая обычная девушка, потерявшая близкого и почти отчаявшаяся найти. Никогда прежде Жан-Жак не видел её настолько человечной.

Он оглянулся на Юру и вздрогнул. Тот застыл, как изваяние, даже лицо, обычно живое и подвижное, словно закаменело. Но страшнее всего были глаза, прозрачные и пустые, больше всего похожие сейчас на бусины вроде тех, что дарил Пхичит.

— Юра…

Он не ответил, продолжая смотреть вперёд.

— Юра, — повторил Жан-Жак чуть громче, — не трогай её. Пожалуйста! Я не верю, что Изабелла могла убить. Возьми мою жизнь, если хочешь, но её не трогай, прошу!

Медленно повернув голову, Юра уставился на Жан-Жака, и в его глазах застыло что-то непонятно. Но они хотя бы не были больше пустыми. Под этим взглядом Жан-Жак медленно опустился на колени и прижал безвольную ладонь Юры к своей щеке, почти неслышно шепнув опять:

— Пожалуйста…

Юра вновь посмотрел на Изабеллу, скривился в горькой усмешке и вдруг, снова ухватив Жан-Жака за руку, рывком заставил его подняться. Запятье отозвалось болью, но Жан-Жак лишь стиснул зубы, не издав ни звука. А Юра уже шагал назад.

И заговорить с ним было отчего-то страшно.

В голове метались обрывки бессвязных мыслей, Жан-Жак боялся загадывать, что будет дальше, но одно знал точно: доведись ему второй раз прожить сегодняшнее утро, он поступил бы так же.

Резко остановившись у ёлки с камнем, Юра велел:

— Жди здесь и не смей никуда уходить. Я быстро.

И, перекинувшись, умчался прочь. Видимо, в селение. Жан-Жак остался ждать.

Время тянулось медленно и вязко, как тёплая, не успевшая застыть карамель. Жан-Жак сам себе казался мухой, влипшей в эту карамель и обречённой. В груди отчего-то ныло. Может, от мысли, что сегодня он, наверное, видел Изабеллу в последний раз? Жан-Жак даже не знал, любил ли её или просто относился с уважением и некой привязанностью… Но, господи, разве он мог иначе? Мог смолчать, позволить Юре выйти с ней драться?

Только одно Жан-Жак знал точно: ему больше не страшно.

Юра в самом деле вернулся быстро. Перекинулся, снова взял за руку, уже не так грубо, и потянул за собой. По-прежнему молча. Разговорить его Жан-Жак не пытался, безропотно идя следом, и тихо порадовался про себя, когда они вернулись к дубу, успевшему стать родным.

Заградительный круг оставался незамкнутым, когда они уходили, но воспользоваться этим то ли никто не успел, то ли не пожелал. Юра подтолкнул Жан-Жака, шагнул на поляну следом и привычно перекинул бусы с куста на куст. Подошёл к дубу и почти рухнул у корней, будто силы враз покинули его. Жан-Жак немного помялся, но всё же неуверенно сел рядом.

— Юра…

— Я дурак, — горестно усмехнулся тот. — Вечно забываю, что люди живут быстрее. А теперь, может, никогда не найду ту проклятую дрянь. Или не узнаю, если встречу. Может, уже встречал, лечил даже — и не узнал… Конечно, твоя Изабелла не могла! Она той суке в дочки годится.

— Ты говорил, тебе было шестнадцать, когда всё случилось…

— Ну, было. Сейчас-то уже тридцать восемь.

— Что?! — нет, Жан-Жак уже успел здесь от кого-то услышать, что единороги живут долго. Только названная цифра и прекрасное юное лицо Юры в его голове всё равно никак не совмещались.

— А деду было слегка за триста, когда он погиб. По нашим меркам ещё даже не старость — так, поздняя зрелость.

— А… А…

— Что-то тебе совсем поплохело, — вздохнул Юра. — Может, отвара какого дать?

— Да я… — Жан-Жак помотал головой. — Удивился просто. Думал, ты моложе. Сильно.

— По своим меркам судил, — хмыкнул Юра. — Ну, откуда тебе было знать. А ещё у единорогов борода не растёт — в ваших глазах тоже зрелости не добавляет. Смотришь и думаешь: а, юнец безусый. Да?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Жан-Жак. — Ты-то как?

— Я… Думал, что на верную смерть иду. Ты сейчас не ори и не беги, куда глаза глядят, ладно?

Жан-Жак успел подумать: целоваться полезет. Определиться, как он прямо сейчас к этому относится, уже не успел. А Юра молча ткнулся лбом в плечо, обхватил руками, сцепляя пальцы в замок у него за спиной. Всего-то. Слегка улыбнувшись, Жан-Жак погладил его по голове. Золотистые волосы под рукой казались нежнее баснословно дорогого заморского шёлка.

Какое-то время они сидели молча, потом Юра спросил:

— Ты не станешь возмущаться, если мы отправимся на день позже? Сегодня от меня толку не будет, а за один день запастись всеми лекарствами, которые могут понадобиться в дороге, я точно не успею.

— Это же всего один день.

— Ну да. А потом ты вернёшься к людям. К своей Изабелле. А кто хоть она тебе?

— Невеста.

— Очень любишь её, наверное, — Юра вздохнул и пробормотал совсем тихо: — А я дважды дурак.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Жан-Жак. — Её выбрали мои родители. Достойная девушка из уважаемого рода, подходящая партия для наследника престола. Я не спорил и, думаю, родители сильно удивились бы, вздумай я попытаться. К Изз я всегда относился с уважением, чувствовал к ней определённую привязанность… Но на любовь, о которой так вдохновенно пели все менестрели как один, это не особенно походило. Я вообще не знаю, какая она должна быть. Иногда хотел узнать, но потом напоминал себе, что принцы по любви всё равно не женятся, так что и пытаться не стоит. А сегодня я не знаю, за кого больше боялся, за Изз или тебя. Но мне было плохо от одной мысли, что ты можешь погибнуть.

— Вот как… — задумчиво протянул Юра, расцепляя руки и отстраняясь. Заглянул в глаза. — Думаешь, наверное, что у тебя жизнь хорошая?

— Я знаю, что бывает хуже, — пожал плечами Жан-Жак.

— А я, кажется, знаю, что делать с теми бусинами, которых тебе Пхичит отсыпал, — неожиданно выдал Юра. — Ты, наверное, пока до озера прогуляйся, горшок вон возьми, если надумаешь рыбный суп варить, а я займусь. И не хлопай мне тут глазами! Останешься — так наверняка будешь под руку соваться и собьёшь к мантикорам всё сосредоточение.

— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Жан-Жак. Конечно, ему было любопытно, что и как Юра делает с бусами, но раз уж тому нужно, чтоб не мешали, то и вправду не стоит. Особенно если в магии толком не понимаешь. Так что Жан-Жак деловито вытащил из кустов горшок, собрал с собой соль, травы, мочалку с мылом… — Круг отопри.

— Ага, сейчас. И зови, если что. Я услышу.

Жан-Жак улыбнулся.

— Мог бы не напоминать.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *  
В том, что долгие пешие походы не для него, Жан-Жак убедился очень быстро. Буквально за пару дней. Хотя поначалу было интересно. Когда Юру наконец попустило после того случая с появлением Изабеллы, и он перестал по десятому кругу рассуждать, откуда взялась «та тварина, что деда прирезала», то начал рассказывать обо всём, что попадалось на глаза. Хотя и в рассуждениях поначалу хватало занятного. Например, Жан-Жак наконец узнал, что способность пересекать границу, не плутая во времени, врождённая и здесь зовётся путеводным даром. Юра предполагал, что кто-то из семьи Янг наплодил детей на стороне, вот у одной из них дар и проявился, только воспользовалась она им совсем не по-доброму.

Жан-Жак слушал, кивал, даже обещал по возвращении поискать ту самую женщину и, если отыщется, загнать в Древний Лес пинками, а сам ждал, когда Юра наконец устанет говорить об одном и том же. И дождался.

— Смотри, эти оранжевые шарики на синих ножках — те самые весёлые грибы, которыми Виктор балуется. У вас пьют всякое хмельное, пиво там или вино, а у нас грибочки эти есть. Только мы их сейчас пробовать не будем. И вообще, я не уверен, что тебе их можно. Помереть не помрёшь, но вдруг поплохеет.

Вечером, когда устраивались на ночлег, Жан-Жак всё-таки не удержался. Как раз возле полянки, где они спать собрались, росло несколько грибов. И ведь совсем маленький кусочек отломил…

А утром со стыдом вспоминал, как танцевал вокруг костра в чём мать родила, приставал к Юре с настойчивой просьбой дать расчесать волосы и горланил весёлые куплеты разной степени похабности. Те самые, которые как воспитанный человек не должен был знать, однако успел же где-то наслушаться.

Когда Жан-Жак окончательно вспомнил про вчера и задумался, найдётся ли поблизости достаточно глубокая речка, чтобы утопиться со стыда, Юра улыбнулся ласково-ласково и пообещал за ещё одну такую выходку связать и выпороть. Благо прутьев в лесу полно. Жан-Жак сразу поверил, что он так и сделает.

Зато полдня не мог понять, почему Юра резче всего выговорил именно за пение. Потом дошло.

— Погоди! Выходит, оно на вас действует, не только если девица поёт, но и если парень?

— Действует, — кивнул Юра, — только слабее и немного иначе. Когда девица поёт, то сопротивляться почти невозможно, к тому же они используют ритуальные песни, с помощью которых могут заставить единорога делать то, что им нужно. Замереть на месте, например. А когда ты вчера пел, я прекрасно понимал, что происходит и мог себя контролировать, и вообще словил только настроение твоё. Весёлое и разудалое. В общем, ты вчера здорово рисковал невинности лишиться. Зато пел бы, сколько влезет.

Слегка краснея, Жан-Жак решил, что лучше уж рот закрыть. И всякие сомнительные грибочки больше не трогать.

Под вечер того же дня, пока Юра возился с похлёбкой, Жан-Жак отошёл в кусты по нужде и там увидел цветок, трогать который тоже явно не стояло. Ярко-розовый, размером с таз, он пах чем-то медово-сладким, мясистые лепестки блестели, сплошь покрытые густым прозрачным соком. Жан-Жак задумчиво посмотрел на эту красоту и каким-то шестым чувством понял: лучше держаться подальше. А в следующее мгновение его догадка подтвердилась — из кустов выскочил какой-то мелкий зверёк, пушистый, коротколапый, но очень шустрый. И не очень умный или просто слишком напуганный. Зверёк прыгнул прямо в центр цветка, а тот моментально захлопнулся, превратившись в тугой зелёный шар. Глядя на то, как он дрожит из-за попыток незадачливой зверушки вырваться на свободу, Жан-Жак лишь пожал плечами и пошёл обратно.

У костра сидел Юра и гладил точно такого зверька, как тот, что попался хищному цветку.

— Ты где пропадал-то?

— Да так, местной растительностью любовался. На почтительном расстоянии. А то она мелких зверушек есть изволит.

— Ширлей, что ли? — Юра кивнул на пристроившегося возле колена пушистика, лениво почесывая его между круглыми ушками. — Так их много кто ест. Арахниды, например. Зверьё хищное. Оборотни за такой мелочью обычно не гоняются, детишки разве что. И ты можешь попробовать, если хочешь. Вот даже хоть эту.

Жан-Жак посмотрел в доверчивые круглые глаза ширли и вздохнул:

— Ну, Юра! Может, не надо?

— Так я ж разве заставляю? — пожал плечами тот. — Понимаю, миленькая, пушистая, хвостик метёлочкой, глазки жёлтые, лапки смешные. Тебе жалко. Просто ширли плодятся… как ширли. Если бы их не жрали в таких количествах те же арахниды, ширли сами бы весь Древний Лес давно выжрали: и траву, и кусты, и деревья. Ну и если бы сами ширли не были такими тупыми. Эта, например, сама пришла и трётся тут.

Жан-Жак немного потискал ширлю, погладил по крапчатому коричневато-серому меху, почесал доверчиво подставленный пушистый животик… Потом со вздохом подтолкнул в сторону — беги, мол. Глупая ширля унеслась туда, где цветок прикончил её товарку.

— Ну вот, сейчас и эту съедят, наверное. Тот цветок, который я видел, как раз там рос.

— Розовый такой и здоровенный, — моментально угадал Юра. — Если там ещё есть, то могут, а именно тот — нет. Он теперь три дня кулём висеть будет, переваривая предыдущую добычу. На будущее, если где увидишь — руками не трогай. И не руками тоже, у медороса сок едкий, в лучшем случае просто кожа слезет, а в худшем и мясо до кости, — Юра порылся в плетёном коробе, доставая яблоко, смачно впился в ярко-красный бок и продолжил: — Оборотни эти цветочки для своих нужд приспособили. За самые страшные по их законам преступления суют в него головой, предварительно связав по рукам и ногам, чтоб преступник дёргался поменьше.

Жан-Жак представил — и ему резко расхотелось есть.

— Юра, я спать лягу.

На третий день местные красоты и обычаи волновали куда меньше. Усталость накопилась, и по сторонам Жан-Жак уже почти не смотрел. Правда, только до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как нагревается ожерелье из красно-белых бусин. Огляделся — и увидел, как неподалёку через лес пробирается арахнида. Очень похожая на ту, которая недавно чуть не отправила его на тот свет, только в четыре раза меньше и лысая.

— Юра!

— Да вижу. Не бойся, — отмахнулся тот, — он нас не тронет.

— Это детёныш?

— Мужик, — хихикнул Юра. — Такие вот у арахнид мужики — мелкие, лысые и на один раз.

— То есть?

— А то и есть, что бабы их после секса того. Жрут.

— Юра!

— А что Юра? Это же не я придумал.

Арахнид, услышав разговор, повернулся в их сторону и некоторое время таращился восемью блестящими глазами, потом шустро засеменил прочь.

— Я же говорил, не тронет. То ли это инстинкт — не трогать того, кто крупнее их, то ли зачатков мозгов хватает. К слову, если бабы у них хоть как-то разговаривают и что-то соображают на уровне двухлетки, то мужики в прямом смысле твари бессловесные. И живут куда меньше. Бабы — лет сорок-пятьдесят, а мужики — пять-шесть. Если повезёт.

Четвёртый день Жан-Жаку ничем не запомнился. И пятый. И шестой. И… по правде, он даже не мог сказать, когда именно сбился со счёта. Все они слились в раз за разом повторяющийся цикл: поспать, поесть, взвалить на плечи короб, лямки которого бессовестно натирали, и топать, топать, топать… Потом поесть, немного отдохнуть и снова топать, топать и топать, пока солнце не начнет опускаться за деревья. Найти место, чтобы устроиться на ночлег, ещё раз поесть и спать, пока утром не растолкает Юра, отвратительно бодрый и обещающий, что «сейчас поедим и снова будем топать». По утрам Жан-Жак на него злился. Потом шёл и думал, что без Юры ни за что не одолел бы этот путь. Потом, ближе к вечеру, уже не думал — просто шёл. А Юра умудрялся искать еду, следить, чтобы на них не напали, и свой короб тащил явно без труда, даром что на вид был меньше и тоньше. И, в отличие от Жан-Жака, точно знал, куда именно они шли.

Большую часть обоих коробов занимали разные фрукты, овощи и корешки: Юра успевал собирать по утрам, когда Жан-Жак ещё спал. Меньшую — несколько плошек с целебными мазями и отварами. А Юра тащил ещё длинную нить бус, которой по ночам окружал стоянку, нож и горшок — маленький, чтобы хватило сварить похлёбку только на один раз.

В день, когда обошли озеро, Жан-Жак ощутил, что, во-первых, зверски устал, во-вторых, так же зверски хочет мяса. Ему, в отличие от Юры, тяжело было питаться одними растениями. И найденные пару раз по пути грибы — обычные, а не весёлые — тоже не особенно спасали. А ловить рыбу Жан-Жак не умел, да и не обещал никто, что получится договориться с местными духами.

— Ничего, — утешил Юра очередным вечером. Завтра пойдём через Оленью Долину, там мясо точно будет. Правда, могут быть ещё и оборотни, которые на этих оленей время от времени охотятся. Но их чаще можно встретить с другого края, который примыкает к их землям. А тут недалеко поселение фей, а они не жалуют охоту на своих землях.

Утром Жан-Жак проснулся от запаха варёного мяса. Открыл глаза и увидел, как Юра помешивает ложкой в котелке, а неподалёку от костра лежит частично освежеванная тушка оленёнка.

— Я его нашёл в овраге неподалёку. Наверное, он упал откуда-то сверху — умудрился сломать три ноги из четырех. Всё равно бы не выжил. Так что если проснулся — вставай и мешай похлёбку, я понятия не имею, как мясо варить. Но корешков всяких туда накидал.

Жан-Жак кивнул и, сперва прогулявшись до кустов и умывшись в ручье, вернулся к костру. Пока он возился с похлёбкой, Юра уминал за обе щеки найденный вчера синерец и со смехом рассказывал, как пошатнул картину мира тройке оборотней, рыскавшей по округе в поисках добычи. Надо думать, те были изрядно шокированы, встретив охотящегося, как они решили, единорога.

— Может, сюда заглянут ещё до того, как мы уйдём. Я успел немного поболтать с этими оборотнями. Сказал, что оленёнка тащу для друга, но мы вдвоём всё не съедим, так что если хотят, пусть забирают оставшееся. А не заберут — зверьё подъест.

Но то ли оборотни сами успешно поохотились, то ли пришли позже, но Жан-Жак их так и не увидел. И не мог сказать, что жалеет об этом.

После Оленьей Долины идти оставалось не так уж далеко, но Жан-Жаку упорно казалось, что они всё равно будут топать, топать и топать чёрт знает сколько. Словом, заявление Юры, что завтра к обеду они дойдут до жилища его знакомой драконицы, стало приятной неожиданностью.

— И хорошо вы знакомы? — на всякий случай уточнил Жан-Жак. А то кто знает, может, виделись один раз мельком, а теперь Юра к ней заявится — и получит доброе пожелание вернуться, откуда пришёл, подкреплённое струёй огня.

— Вполне. Даже успели немного попутешествовать вместе. Хотя сперва она меня чуть не сожрала. На самом деле дети Стихий не враждуют друг с другом, но госпожа Лилия была страшно недовольна, что я в прямом смысле этого слова свалился ей на голову и помял своими копытами гребни на затылке. И, поскольку ей нужна была дневная алерика для одного занятного эксперимента, о котором я, пожалуй, не буду рассказывать, просто с извинениями меня не отпустили. В пути мы разговорились, и потом я ещё смотался вместе с ней на старое русло Мереи. Это река за горами. Старое русло — единственное место, где можно найти хоть немного золота. Лилии, правда, оно даром не сдалось, ей какой-то редкий минерал понадобился. А я отыскал немного золотишка и потом не без её помощи сделал себе амулет для отвода глаз. После чего к людям и стал похаживать. Без этого амулета они быстро поняли бы, что никакой я не человеческий маг, а волшебное создание.

— Ты думаешь, она сумеет помочь?

— Лилия многое знает и стремится узнать ещё больше. Драконы вообще знают об этом мире больше остальных. И именно они сделали так, чтобы люди, идущие обратно в свой мир, путались во времени. Видишь ли, создать границу абсолютно непроходимой было нельзя, а так люди не горят желанием к нам соваться. Потому как сунуться-то можно, а вот назад потом вернуться не так-то просто. Если Лилия не сумеет разобраться в этом сама, думаю, подскажет, у кого ещё спросить.

Юра выглядел спокойным и беззаботным — подумаешь, в гости к дракону заявиться! Обычное дело. А Жан-Жак всё же немного опасался. Раньше он почти не думал об этом, куда больше внимания обращая на неудобства пешего пути, но сейчас беспокойство грызло с новой силой. Ночью он ворочался, просыпался несколько раз, а утром впервые за всё время их путешествия поднялся вместе с Юрой. И не чувствовал особого аппетита, садясь есть очередную похлёбку. Потом они снова несколько часов тащились по предгорьям, и ближе к полудню беспокойство сменилось усталым: «А по лесу-то идти было проще…»

Под конец их путь лежал уже по горным тропам, с обрывами и камнями. Юра велел Жан-Жаку тащить второй короб, а сам перекинулся — иначе рисковал вконец изранить босые ноги. Жан-Жак тащился следом и тоскливо думал, что хочет уже не домой, а лечь хоть где-нибудь и полежать как минимум до завтра. А лучше до конца жизни. Просто лежать, смотреть в небо и ничего не делать. И самое главное — никуда не идти.

Пока он мечтал о лучшей жизни, Юра вдруг исчез за краем тропы, не то рухнув, не то прыгнув в ущелье. Жан-Жак, обмирая от ужаса, метнулся вперёд, моля небеса о том, чтобы Юра не расшибся насмерть, а над ущельем прозвучал громкий и не слишком разборчивый из-за рыка голос:

— Юра! Что у тебя за отвратительная манера падать на голову при встрече?!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *  
Лилия оказалась утончённой, воспитанной и по-своему красивой дамой. Только драконицей. Признаться, Жан-Жака немного пугали её размеры. Рядом с Лилией Юра в своём исконном обличье выглядел, как котёнок рядом с матёрым волкодавом. Такая особа, если вздумает прихлопнуть, мокрого места не оставит.

Но Лилия подобных намерений явно не имела и вообще вела себя весьма учтиво. Разве что отругала Юру за неподобающее поведение. Зато на Жан-Жака отреагировала с редкостным равнодушием. Ну, человек, ну одетый, что для Древнего Леса непривычно… подумаешь. Лилия невозмутимо поприветствовала его, кивнула огромной головой, гребни на которой образовывали подобие короны. Жан-Жак поклонился Лилии по обычаю, принятому дома, и между делом подумал, что Юра на этих гребнях при желании действительно мог бы поместиться — не то чтобы с удобством, но и не с огромным трудом.

Втроём они неспешно дошли до жилища Лилии — пещеры, располагавшейся в этом же ущелье. Там Юра перекинулся и начал рассказывать, что привело их с Жан-Жаком сюда. Лилия внимательно выслушала, кивая, пошевелила крыльями — будто плечами пожимала. И наконец сказала:

— Я попытаюсь помочь. Хотя для этого придётся кое с кем посоветоваться. Впрочем, я всё равно собиралась к нему в ближайшее время по иному вопросу, но, раз уж так совпало, отправлюсь сейчас. Думается мне, что ваше появление — знак не откладывать задуманное на потом. Располагайтесь, в пещере есть остатки туши горной козы, которую я принесла вчера, и можно развести костёр. Я вернусь самое позднее завтра к обеду.

— Спасибо, госпожа Лилия! — улыбнулся Юра.

Жан-Жак вновь отвесил вежливый поклон.

Лилия отошла прочь и взмыла в небо. Там, в вышине, где оценить истинные размеры драконьего тела было сложно, она казалась изящной и невесомой. Жан-Жак некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, любуясь, как отливает золотом на солнце зелёная чешуя и как плавно и размеренно двигаются широкие крылья, потом повернулся к Юре.

— Даже если окажется, что всё зря… Я увидел вблизи настоящую живую драконицу! Говорил с ней! Это удивительно. Она удивительная. Кстати, а почему ты называешь её госпожой?

— Драконы ближе всего к изначальной магии, — ответил Юра. — Они — одушевлённое воплощение огня, самой первой стихии, появившейся в вечном ничто. Потом магия менялась с каждым новым созданием. Именно поэтому мы такие разные. У драконов, единственных из детей Стихий, нет обличья, хоть сколько-нибудь похожего на человеческое. И это — загадка, которую до сих пор никто не сумел разгадать. Так-то у всех разумных существ есть человеческие черты, и в этом даже имеется какой-то смысл… Но я сам не настолько хорошо разбираюсь в этом вопросе, чтобы нормально объяснить тебе. Так что давай отложим его на потом и отдохнём.

Вот уж с чем Жан-Жак не спорил! Как бы ни было интересно поговорить про магию, а отдохнуть хотелось куда больше. Так что он перекусил мясом, уже зажаренным — видимо на драконьем огне, Юра доел фрукты, которые у них ещё оставались с собой, потом они вдвоём нашли в пещере подходящее местечко, чтобы устроиться для отдыха, и улеглись.

На этот раз Юра даже не стал менять обличье, как делал всё путешествие. Жан-Жак уже привык спать, греясь о тёплый единорожий бок, и думал, что ощущение человеческого тела рядом взбудоражит, заставляя снова думать о греховном… Но нет. То ли привык уже, то ли просто слишком хотел спать. Просто обнял Юру, утыкаясь носом в мягкие волосы и касаясь ладонью плоского живота, прикрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

Проснулся он нескоро — от голосов. Пусть Лилия говорила не слишком громко, но рычащий драконий голос, наверное, только глухого не разбудил бы. Небо снаружи расписал яркими цветами закат, и Жан-Жак некоторое время просто лежал и смотрел, как малиновый перетекает в оранжевый, а к разговору даже не прислушивался. Потом Юра с Лилией заговорили громче, кажется, у них завязался спор.

— Ну госпожа Лилия! Не настолько я умный, чтобы вникать во все эти тонкие расчёты!

— Какая жалость. Признаться, я надеялась, что ты поможешь мне… А ты ленишься немного напрячь мозг!

— Не немного! Для меня большая часть вот этого всего попросту незнакома.

— И не требует долгих лет изучения. Пары часов на объяснения вполне хватило бы…

— Если бы речь шла о другом драконе. У единорогов вообще и конкретно у меня не настолько великолепная память, чтобы считать всё это в уме!

— Хорошо, Юра. Если честно, я всё равно собиралась высчитывать это сама, просто хотела, чтобы ты за мной перепроверил. Думаю, ты понимаешь, к каким неприятным последствиям может привести ошибка, — Лилия вздохнула — и в пещере поднялся лёгкий ветерок. — Ступай тогда и дай мне сосредоточиться.

— Как скажете, госпожа Лилия.

И Юра подошёл к Жан-Жаку.

— Выспался?

— Кажется, да. Что у вас там за расчёты?

— На разных участках границы бывают моменты, когда любой человек может пересечь её, не заплутав во времени. Но граница длинная, участки маленькие, а сами моменты длятся всего по несколько минут. И случаются не каждый день. Даже не каждую неделю. Никто точно не расписывал, где оно бывает и когда, но высчитать можно. Чем сейчас Лилия и занимается. Давай не будем ей мешать и выйдем наружу, что ли? Закатом полюбуемся, пока солнце совсем не село.

Жан-Жак кивнул и, прихватив кусок мяса, вместе с Юрой вышел из пещеры. Как оказалось, тот успел прогуляться по окрестностям и насобирать еды. В основном уже знакомой, но попалось и кое-что совсем новенькое для Жан-Жака — горные яблоки. На самом деле на яблоки эти тёмно-синие плоды походили лишь формой, а вкус отличался, да и косточка внутри была только одна и большая.

Юра как раз догрыз последнее, а Жан-Жак расправился с мясом, лениво размышляя, хочет ли он знать, почему у этого мяса такой интересный привкус, или лучше не стоит. Пусть даже он весьма приятен, особенно если сверху чуть присолить. Определиться Жан-Жак не успел — из пещеры выглянула Лилия.

— Я закончила. Скажи, Юра, ты знаешь, где возле границы располагается холм, на котором из одного корня растут три сосны? Ещё там совсем рядом с границей торчит из земли каменный палец. Кажется, это место находится неподалёку от твоего жилья.

— Не так уж неподалёку, — отозвался тот. — Но знаю. Бывал там пару раз.

— В ближайшие несколько месяцев только на этом участке будет возможность перейти границу, не заблудившись во времени. И очень недолго, всего на несколько минут. Точный момент — когда дневные цветы алерики уже закроются, а ночные ещё не успеют открыться.

— Когда? — деловито уточнил Юра.

— Боюсь, вы не успеете, — покачала головой Лилия. — Через неделю.

— Твою ж!.. Мы очень благодарны вам за помощь, госпожа Лилия, — Юра уже поднялся и торопливо направился в пещеру, договаривая на ходу. — И отправимся обратно прямо сейчас.

— Юра! — Жан-Жак пошёл следом и увидел, как тот спешно перекладывает лекарства из одного короба в другой. — Мы сюда шли больше двух недель. Ты правда думаешь, что у нас есть хоть один шанс успеть вернуться обратно?

— Есть, — уверенно кивнул тот. — Правда, ради этого мне придётся перекинуться и тащить тебя на спине. И ехать по землям оборотней. Но, думаю, должно получиться. Так, один короб придётся оставить здесь… Ничего, если Виктор начнёт возмущаться, что я брал два, а вернул только один, соображу какую-нибудь замену. И еду искать будет особо некогда. Ладно, не помрём.

— Ты удивительно упрям, — заметила Лилия. — Идёшь вперёд даже тогда, когда другие уже готовы отчаяться. Через месяц после этого будет ещё один подходящий момент, но на другом участке, там, где Древний Лес граничит уже не с Эрабелией.

— Я не разбираюсь в отношениях людей из разных стран, — мотнул головой Юра, — но что-то подсказывает мне, что отправлять Джея без оружия и денег в соседнее государство — не лучшая затея. Попытаемся успеть. Вот, — он закончил со сборами и протянул Жан-Жаку короб. — Закидывай на спину — и погнали.

А потом началась бешеная скачка. Сон урывками. Еда впроголодь и какая придётся. Ругань на привалах. Жан-Жак боялся, что Юра загонит себя, а тот огрызался и рычал не хуже дракона, что он не какая-нибудь лошадь и вполне способен рассчитать силы и не убиться. Переубедить его Жан-Жак не смог и сумел только одно — отвоевать себе право самому искать съедобные плоды, давая Юре поспать немного дольше.

В этот раз он не сбивался со счёта, каждый вечер оставляя зарубки на подобранном во время привала сучке. И с ужасом считал дни. Если они не успеют, получится, что Юра надрывается зря. Жан-Жак не хотел, чтобы его усилия пропали даром.

Вот только в груди почему-то ныло. Жан-Жак помнил, как сильно поначалу хотел вернуться домой. Теперь же, вспоминая родную Эрабелию, то и дело ощущал сомнения. Пусть он по-прежнему любил своих родных, но там, дома, был скован множеством условностей — как узник кандалами. И сам не понимал, насколько, пока не оказался здесь.

В краю, где от него ничего не требовали, не принуждали соответствовать бесчисленным и строгим критериям. Где он мотался по лесам иной раз в одних подштанниках и босиком, как последний нищий, жарил на костре рыбу, спал на шкуре или вовсе на голой земле… И ощущал себя как никогда свободным.

А ещё здесь был Юра.

Который пожалел и спас, заботился, рассказывал об этом невозможном, одновременно чарующем и пугающем мире. Который снова спас даже после оскорблений в свой адрес, заставил пошатнуться впитанные с детства взгляды — и снова берёг, даже от себя и своих желаний. А теперь надрывался, чтобы помочь Жан-Жаку вернуться домой.

Над головой бархатно темнело небо, усыпанное мелкими бусинами звёзд, рядом догорал костёр, а Юра в своём человеческом обличье лежал, прижимаясь спиной к Жан-Жаку и, кажется, уже спал. А сам Жан-Жак не мог сомкнуть глаз — мысли, сейчас зазвучавшие в его разуме с предельной ясностью, не давали покоя.

Завтра на закате — тот самый срок, когда можно будет пересечь границу двух миров, не заблудившись во времени. А потом… Потом Жан-Жак, скорее всего, не увидит Юру уже никогда. И тот, конечно, тоже понимал это.

— За что ты меня так любишь?

— Да ни за что, — вдруг отозвался Юра. — Так просто. Спи уже.

Как будто он мог спать!

Жан-Жак зажмурился и ощутил, как из уголков глаз к вискам стекают слёзы.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *  
— Ну вот, я же говорил, что мы успеем! И даже не в последнюю минуту, — Юра стоял у каменного пальца и смотрел в ту сторону, где солнце медленно опускалось всё ниже. — У нас ещё в запасе порядочно времени. Можем… не знаю, еды поискать, например, а то после бешеной гонки толком не жрамши в животе что-то очень уж сильно бурчит.

Он ещё и шутить пытался. А Жан-Жаку хотелось выть.

— Ты не думай, — продолжал Юра, — я тебя ещё провожу до ближайшей деревни. А то один ты по лесу уже погулял — нашёл мантикору. И тогда у тебя меч был, а сейчас вовсе ничего.

— А потом?

— Ну, думаю, разберёшься как-нибудь. Ты всё-таки их принц. А я просто вернусь обратно.

Просто? Он серьёзно?! Неужели он вправду мог быть так спокоен, когда Жан-Жаку едва не разрывало грудь от нахлынувших чувств?! И большей их части он даже имя подобрать не могу.

— Юра…

— Что? — наконец обернулся тот. И выглядел непростительно спокойным. Только где-то в глубине зелёных глаз, отчего-то враз потускневших, притаилась тоска.

— У тебя… волосы растрепались.

Сущая глупость, но ничего умнее Жан-Жаку в голову не пришло. Зато можно было протянуть руку, неловко приглаживая золотистые прядки.

— Опять будешь просить, чтобы дал расчесать? — смешок. — Как тогда, когда тебе взбрендило весёлых грибочков поесть.

— А позволишь?

Юра молча покопался в вещах, протянул Жан-Жаку деревянный гребешок и сел наземь. И можно было устроиться у него за спиной, водить гребешком по длинным волосам, любоваться…

Хотя бы это.

Но подобной малости Жан-Жаку отчаянно не хватало, а в голове вертелось: неважно, что это грех. Если не сейчас, то уже никогда больше.

Он хотел не просто мимолётного удовольствия, нет. Близости. Единения.

Решившись наконец, Жан-Жак наклонился, касаясь губами белого плеча.

— Ты чего? — в недоумении обернулся Юра. — В грешника поиграть надумал?

— Не поиграть, — покачал головой Жан-Жак. — Пожалуйста…

Наверное, мольба в его голосе звучала жалко в своей откровенности.

— Джей…

— Пожалуйста, Юра, — повторил тот и сам потянулся к нему, целуя. Охнул, когда Юра в ответ смял его губы, отвечая напористо и зло, не столько целуя, сколько кусая, но отстраниться и не подумал. И Жан-Жак отвечал ему всем своим существом, чувствуя, как горят губы, краснеют щёки, а в паху ноет стыдно и сладко. И совсем не хочется отрываться от Юры.

Но тот отстранился первым, вопросительно заглянул в глаза.

— Не останавливайся, — шепнул Жан-Жак, пока Юра не ляпнул какую-нибудь обманчиво правильную глупость про «не нужно» и «нельзя». — Я твой. Ничего не умею, мало что знаю… но твой.

— Ох, дурак… — пробормотал Юра со странным выражением на лице и снова потянулся к нему, жадно приникая к губам.

Позабытый гребешок давно успел выпасть из пальцев, и Жан-Жак даже не помнил, как сам оказался лежащим на траве. И вовсе не пытался вспоминать. До того ли сейчас, когда Юра руками и губами вытворял с его телом совершенно бесстыдные, невозможные вещи? Так сладко гладил, целовал… И даже когда покусывал, причиняя лёгкую боль, всё равно было сладко. Жан-Жак пытался отвечать, но получалось только изнемогать под умелыми ласками Юры и сбивчиво просить не останавливаться. Ни в коем случае!

А потом вдруг дошло, что он лежит с раздвинутыми ногами, и Юра гладит его пальцем между ягодиц, то едва касаясь, то слегка надавливая. Щеки вспыхнули, Жан-Жак прикусил губу и беспомощно уставился на Юру, который вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Всё ещё не останавливаться?

Голос отказался слушаться, но на то, чтобы кивнуть, Жан-Жак нашёл в себе силы. И почти готов был возмутиться, когда Юра вместо этого решил покопаться в вещах. Но тот всего лишь достал какую-то мазь, пояснив:

— Иначе не влезет.

Жан-Жак смог лишь жалобно ахнуть. А Юра словно задался целью свести его с ума. Ведь мало того, что продолжал гладить скользкими пальцами, чуть-чуть проникая внутрь, так ещё и наклонился, обхватив губами его налившийся, каменно-твёрдый член.

Вскрик слетел с губ безо всякой его воли. Никогда прежде Жан-Жак не испытывал одновременно такого удовольствия и такого изумления.

«Ох, господи, неужели так тоже можно?! Но хорошо-то как…»

До безумия. И от жарких губ, и от бесцеремонных пальцев, ласкающих изнутри. Жан-Жак выгибался, стонал и кусал собственную руку, чтобы не кричать на весь лес.

— Не мучай себя, — Юра выпустил изо рта его член, но пальцами внутри вытворял такое, что голова кружилась. — Если хочется, кричи. Это не стыдно.

А потом пальцы выскользнули, оставив чувство ноющей пустоты, и Юра снова потянулся за мазью — на этот раз для того, чтобы нанести её на собственный член. Миг — и он склонился над Жан-Жаком, опираясь на локти. Шепнул:

— Не зажимайся. Иначе я могу тебе навредить.

И подался вперёд, заполняя собой до отказа, растягивая, вжимаясь в Жан-Жака. От этого было немного больно, ещё больше стыдно — его, наследного принца Эрабелии, прямо сейчас самым непристойным образом имели в зад! Но слишком хорошо, чтобы просить остановиться.

— Джей?

— Ещё!

Как перестать сходить с ума, если даже эта боль — сладкая? Если Юра пристально смотрит в глаза, раз за разом погружаясь в него, заставляя вздрагивать под этими толчками от макушки до пяток. Жан-Жак обхватил его ногами, вжимаясь крепче, подаваясь навстречу…

Если это грех, он счастлив быть грешником.

И, словно остального было мало, Юра обхватил пальцами его член, провёл по всей длине в такт своим движениям внутри, раз, другой, ещё и ещё — пока не удовольствия не стало слишком много. Настолько, что несколько мгновений Жан-Жак вовсе не понимал, где находится, содрогаясь от невозможно сильных и восхитительно сладостных ощущений.

Когда он пришёл в себя, Юра уже лежал рядом, обнимая, а солнце неумолимо клонилось всё ниже к горизонту. Ещё немного — и чёрно-красные дневные цветы начнут закрываться, а потом… Потом будет единственный, совсем недолгий момент для того, чтобы расстаться навсегда. 

Вернуться домой, тренироваться с оружием по два часа в день, а в остальное время разбираться с финансами и вникать в указы, которые издаёт отец. Жениться на Изабелле Янг, заделать ей парочку прелестных детишек… А однажды и самому надеть корону, встав во главе Эрабелии. Его дети будут расти, а сам он состарится и под конец, возможно, отречётся от трона, чтобы проводить время в какой-нибудь загородной резиденции, неспешно прогуливаясь по саду и читая вирши поэтов, умерших за пару сотен лет до него…

— Я не хочу.

— Что? — Юра приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Жан-Жаку в глаза.

— Не хочу возвращаться. Позволь мне остаться здесь. С тобой.

— Сам принц Эрабелии спрашивает моего позволения? — губы Юры изогнулись в мягкой усмешке.

— Это там я принц. А здесь… Я понимаю, это глупо, я всего лишь человек… Для тебя я как мотылёк, живущий только одно лето. Я умру раньше, чем ты успеешь состариться. Или ещё раньше успею тебе надоесть. Но что мне делать, если я тебя полюбил?

— Ох, ну какой же ты всё-таки дурак, — закатил глаза Юра, а потом снова поцеловал. Уже не страстно, как до этого, а бережно и легко. Отстранившись, он задумчиво посмотрел на растущую поодаль алерику. — Почти всё цветы закрылись. Если передумаешь, вот-вот станет поздно. А потом когда ещё выдастся случай…

— Не передумаю.

— А заскучать не боишься. Сомневаюсь, что ты привык к такой простой и дикой жизни.

— Заскучать? — Жан-Жак рассмеялся. — Здесь, где столько всего интересного и непознанного? Ты шутишь? Наоборот, я хотел бы узнать побольше о Древнем Лесе и его жизни. Люди вправду многое потеряли, когда между ними и Лесом появились границы.

— Знаешь, — Юра сел, небрежным движением отбросив назад растрепавшиеся волосы, и уставился вдаль. — Я частенько об этом думаю. И порой мне кажется, что потеряли даже слишком много. Забыли кучу важных вещей, остальное переврали. Я вот с тобой пообщался — и местами аж волосы дыбом. А тебе ничего, тебя-то учили, что так и надо. Как бы однажды всё это не привело к гибели нашего мира.

Думать об этом было не особенно весело, но Жан-Жак всё же улыбнулся.

— Если я останусь здесь, то быть принцем от этого не перестану. Мы можем попытаться узнать больше, заручиться поддержкой других жителей Древнего Леса и однажды вернуться, чтобы попробовать всё изменить. Не войной, нет. Я, чтоб ты знал, и раньше предпочитал дипломатию. А насилие порождает насилие, ты сам говорил.

— Неплохой план, — улыбнулся Юра. — Уж не знаю, насколько это реально… Но надо же чем-то заниматься, правда? Только сперва давай вернёмся к моему дубу и отдохнём несколько дней. А уж после можно будет отправиться в новое странствие — за знаниями.

Жан-Жак улыбнулся в ответ и обнял его, утыкаясь носом в висок. За холмом медленно гас закат, а в нескольких шагах от них алерика один за другим раскрывала бело-синие ночные цветы.


End file.
